Echoes of the Heart
by Writerdragon
Summary: Cats are coming up dead on the streets, and there's nothing Baron and the others can do; they have no lead. But when they find one, they find themselves in quite the wild and insane predicament. Baron/Haru, OC/OC.
1. Bodies

**Man, look at me, yet another story. If you don't know me, I have an issue with making multi-chapter stories as I'm writing five or six other stories. :| Anyways, I watched **_**The Cat Returns**_**, and read a few Baron/Haru stories (mostly YarningChick's stories), and this hit me like a brick wall. So I decided to write it. Let's see what I conjure up this time.**

**Now, if you're expecting a sappy love story, well guess what—you're not getting that. For some damn reason beyond me, the only time I can write a love story if it is a one-shot. But a multi-chapter fic? Nope. Nope. Every time I have to put a murder or a crazy psychopath or child abuse or rape or so extremely dark that I scare myself (or have all of the listed). If you've read Greek/Roman mythology, I'm the same way when I write. It's not always happy; someone (or persons) ends up dying or somebody getting raped. But I always have some humor in my stories, even if it is sparse (but since Muta and Toto are total comedians, there will be lots of humor with them). But, to make the story even out, there will be lots of Baron/Haru. :) Oh, yes, there will be OCs, but none of them are getting with the canon characters.**

**So, if you're going to read this, expect that. If you wish to continue, I hope you "enjoy." Forgive me, but this might go slow at first.**

* * *

><p><em>Echoes of the Heart<em>

Bodies

I

_There was hissing sounds. Loud hissing sounds—it sounded mixed like a snake and a cat's hissing. A feline—a grey and white one—was completely horrified. He was pressed to the wall, blue eyes wide as saucers, his fur on end, his tail erect, claws unsheathed in his fear. He had escaped from being captured for . . . days . . ._

"_Get away from me!" he screamed, his paw lashing out, unable to see who was trying to get him._

"_**Hey, kitty, kitty**__," taunted a voice._

"_What do you want?" he yelled, reducing his form to all fours and rushed, cold bricks under his paws. "Leave me alone!"_

_The voice continued: "__**Oh, kitty, why are you so afraid? Don't be afraid—I just want you**__."_

_The cat moved like his wild relative the cheetah, sweat dampening his multi-coloured fur, mouth agape, tears poking at the corners of his eyes. "Leave me alone!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I don't want to die!"_

"_**But, kitty, I do**__."_

_The voice swirled in the air, hovering eerily over the cat like a dense fog. The cat paused, yelping, scared out of his wits, knowing that he would end up dying, but not without a fight. He stood up on his hind legs, his paws out, claws out._

"_I won't go down without fighting," he said bravely._

_The voice chuckled, and the mist swirled downward to the hard brick ground. "__**Oh, you're a brave little kitty**__," the mist said. "__**I like it when my prey fights back. It makes the hunt more interesting—more for me than you**__."_

_The cat swallowed thickly, his body trembling like a leaf in a windstorm. This was the first time that he had ever been referred to as "prey." He stumbled back, heart pounding from within his furry breast, and his legs felt like jelly._

_The mist inched forward, and eyes appeared from the said mist, staring at him with those glossy green eyes. "__**Run, make me feel alive**__," the voice snickered, emerald eyes staring at the feline._

"_No, fight me," the feline snapped, fur bristled. "I won't give you the satisfaction."_

"_**Ohh, a cat with a bite. Alright, then . . .**__"_

_The mist launched forward, and there was a painful scream._

* * *

><p>A certain orange and cream feline sat in his cushioned chair, book open in his lap, his right hand gripping the page, ready to turn it, and his other hand held his cup filled with tea. He took a sip, his tail twitching lazily, and he continued to read. Life had been slightly hectic lately; there were stories—scary stories. Bodies of felines all around the city and he had been worried about Muta leaving the Refuge. Baron's ear twitched, staring out the window and saw Muta opening the mailbox, pulling out a newspaper, looked at it, and then he entered through the door. Family members would run to Baron, but soon leave after a day when the person they were looking for turned up as a lifeless body. It was rather depressing.<p>

"Hello, Muta," Baron said, his bright emerald eyes returning to the text on the page, and flipped it. "How are you?"

"Eh, I'm okay," Muta said, holding up the news paper to his eye-level before slapping it down on the table, "but I'm sure they aren't."

Baron blinked, moving forward, staring at the newspaper that read:

"_MISSING: HAVE YOU SEEN THESE FELINES?_"

The picture on the right was a female cat with brown and black fur with golden eyes and the one on the left was a male cat with bright blue eyes with grey and white fur. Baron stared hard at the photographs and sighed deeply, shaking his head as he sighed deeply. Below their pictures were other descriptions of their coat and their patterns.

"How heartrending," he whispered, furry brows knitted as his continued to stare hard at the newspaper.

Muta twitched, plopping down on the couch, tapping his foot on the floor. "Tell me about it," the heavy-set cat said. "They just keep disappearing left and right."

Baron hummed in his throat, and closed the book, placing it onto the table, and reached for the newspaper, staring hard at it. "Muta, I have some fears with these missing felines," he said. "I'm surprised that none of the families end up finding their family members alive. Then there are families that don't come at all . . ."

"Well, I guess it's because the bodies are found lifeless in the human world," Muta said, a frown upon his furry lips, and he sighed. "There's no reason to come if you find what you're looking for."

Baron glanced up, his mouth pressed tightly together, and his ears flattened against his head. "Muta, I think you should stay near the Cat Bureau," he said, still gripping the paper. He was afraid for his friend's life.

"What?" Muta said, staring at the human-like feline before scoffing. "Don't worry your pretty head over me." He snickered, and motioned his paw. "I'll be just fine."

Baron was silent, but he just stared at the heavy-set feline with those slanted emerald eyes of his. Muta twitched under the stare, and leaned back into the softness of the couch.

"Ugh, alright, fine, I'll stay close to home," Muta said, rolling his head to the side. "But what should we do? Most of the cats that are going missing are ones in this world, not the Cat Kingdom."

"I'm not sure, but we should look into it," Baron said, licking his lips before taking another sip of his tea. "But even if we do want to help, we need a lead."

"Yeah, they're all dead," Muta gruffly said, his foot twitching. "We can't talk to dead people."

Baron looked over the rim of his cup, staring at the fat cream-furred feline. He narrowed his eyes, deeply thinking, and his lithe tail twitching from side to side on the cushion. "Well, we should do something," he noted. "More and more cats are dying, and their families are suffering."

Muta was quite. There were some ruffles of feathers, and Toto swooped in, mulberries in his beak. He shuffled, staring at the cats below. He shifted from foot to foot on the perch he was on, and placed his berries on a small table, and peered at them.

"Baron? Muta? You alright?" Toto called warily, sensing the thick angst in the air.

Baron glanced up, staring at the crow hard. "Look," he said, holding up the newspaper for the avian creature. "Two more cats have gone missing."

Toto frowned, his entire body language ridden with aches and emotional pain. "Oh," he breathed, hanging his head. "Those poor cats . . . Who is doing this?"

"How will we know, birdbrain," Muta hissed, eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't talking to you, fatty," Toto snapped, flapping his wings. "It was a rhetorical question."

"Toto, Muta," Baron chastised, his ears low, and his upper lip curled. "Not now."

The avian creature and the land-dwelling animal kept silent, before the crow spoke: "Shouldn't we do something?"

Baron sighed deeply, hanging his head before taking a drink from his now warm tea. "I was just talking to Muta about that," he said in a low tone. "Sadly, there is nothing we can do until someone gives us a lead."

Toto's eyes searched the orange and cream cat doll's face, and sighed, eating his berries in silence. Muta snorted, crossing his legs and relaxed against the couch.

"This bites," the fat feline muttered. "This is happening all around us and there's nothing we can do."

Baron stared at the surface of his warm drink, seeing his faint reflection of his orange and cream face and emerald eyes. He sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Run. Run. <em>

_The bleeding feline ran crazily, panting heavily, blood seeping from his cuts and scratches. He had got away. He was going to live! He was going to live! He was going to see his father! He was going to see his mother! His love . . ._

"_**Where **__**do you think you're going?**__" taunted a voice._

"_Leave me alone!" the male cat screamed, his feet moving faster than his mouth._

_Blood speckled on the ground, making pools of crimson on the brick._

"_**Like I am, stupid**__."_

_The feline ran, panting, tasting his bleak saliva and metallic blood. His padded feet slammed into the stone, and jumped, landing painfully on the bottom, and sprinted as fast as he could. The mist followed, hovering over the ground as it stalked its "prey."_

"_**I promise that it won't hurt . . .**__"_

"_Lies!" the feline screeched._

_He belted into the city, winding his way through humans that did not notice him. He knew where he had to go: the Cat Bureau. They could help him. He could not return to his family now—no, not now. He continued to run, his heart pounding in his furry breast, and the mist followed. However, the humans could not notice it—all they saw was a cat running as if it was running for its life. Ironically, he was. The mist, however, was becoming agitated; it was losing sight of the cat as he zipped around wildly. Soon, he was gone, and the mist hissed. It was the first time his prey was able to evade him. He paused, hovered in the air, and swished around, hoping to find the feline, but to no prevail._

* * *

><p>"Watch where you step, little missy."<p>

Haru paused, seeing quilt patterns lay across the floor like plush tiles. Her mother glared at the cloth in front of her, her foot tapping against the floor and one of her hands in her thick reddened hair. There was a white bubble of light that surrounded her mother in its bright whiteness. The brown-haired female tip-toed around the cloth pieces, and approached her mother's side.

"Mom, it's getting late," Haru said, and she rubbed at her eyes at the little light that was left in the room. "You should get some sleep."

She hummed to herself, her hands tapping like Morse Code on the hard surface of her table. "I know, I know, but I have to finish this," Naoko said, rubbing her fingers into the wood. "You get some sleep, okay? I'll be fine."

Haru looked right at her mother, a slight frown on her lips. "Okay," she said, though not completely agreeing. "But get some sleep soon, alright?"

"Deal," her mother said, staring up at her daughter with a grin.

"Right," Haru replied, pressing a kiss to her mother's temple.

"Goodnight."

"'Night, Mom."

And with that, Haru left the living room, marking sure to walk carefully around the pieces of quilt that lined the floor. She moved along to her messy room, staring down at her floor, noticing that there was no floor left. Haru sighed, shuffling through the mess, flipping off the light, and flopped onto her bed. She was glad that tomorrow was Sunday—a day off from school. Wait, school was over. _Thank_ _God_. Perhaps she could go see Baron and the others. She sighed dreamily as she turned onto her back, staring up at the dark ceiling. Silly to think that after all this time she still crushed on Baron—or love, if it was that dramatic. Crazy to think that she was in love with a cat doll, but she was.

Haru sighed, turning to her side, and stared at an orange cat doll that she had bought a week after first meeting Baron and the others. There was a crow plush as well, and a large white cat toy. She pulled all three plush-toys to her chest, putting the orange one closest to her heart. It looked nothing like Baron (he was far more handsome), but it was closest she could get. She wondered how they were, because, after all, all those horror stories about dead cat bodies laying around were scary. She made sure to visit the Bureau, making sure that they were alive and well. She often worried for Lune, Yuki, and the other cats in the Cat Kingdom. But she had recieved letters from them, telling her (and the others) that they were safe, and cats within the Kingdom could not leave until further notice. She was pleased by that. The thought of any of them getting hurt ran shivers up her spine.

Haru pulled back, staring at the orange cat toy fondly in her arms. "I wish you were Baron," Haru said, rubbing her finger and thumb against the ear of the toy. "You look nothing like him, though . . ."

The toy did not respond.

Haru rolled on her back, smiling up at the doll. "He's so nice, and smart, and a complete gentleman," she said, grinning softly. She pulled the toy plush to her breast. "And handsome for a cat."

Perhaps she would get to hear more of his poetry books when she got there. She then groaned, turning into her bedding. She was foolish; she was in love with a doll! _A gentleman-cat doll_, she added in an after-thought. But there was no use for she was human, and he was a Creation. Haru sighed sadly, kissed the top of the toy's head anyways, and yawned, falling into sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tohru!" a female screamed, searching the streets, ducking in the shadows, her lungs aching from the yelling. "Tohru! Where are you? I'm worried!" She was searching for her love—he had been missing for three days. Cold panic pumped through her body like her heart pumped blood. Her jaw was slack as her golden eyes searched the alleyway she was in. Could he be dead like the rest of the felines? No. <strong>Oh, God no!<strong>_

_The female rushed, her head whipping from side to side, her voice strangled._

"_Tohru!" she called, her heart beating in her chest wildly._

_Cold panic ran through every fiber of her being, and she dashed off, calling the name: "Tohru! Where are you?" The soft sounds of her padded feet hit the ground, and she continued onward._

* * *

><p>Muta was asleep on the couch (upon Baron's request to stay), Toto in his stone shape outside, and Baron was in his couch, stiff, and staring hard at the window, as if he was waiting for someone. He then snorted, turning to the roaring fireplace, watching the bright yellow and orange flames that licked the atmosphere of the room. He couldn't find it in himself to sleep—he just couldn't. Baron blinked slowly, still staring at the flames that trembled from within the fireplace. It was late, he soon noted as his eyes moved to stare at the old-fashioned clock, noting that it was twenty past ten. His tail flicked from side to side, and it slipped onto his lap.<p>

He thought of Haru, and a smile spread across his mouth. She was probably going to come over tomorrow, and he turned to the cupboards, remembering that he had bought some crumpets and new bags of tea for her, anticipating her to come and visit. Nowadays she was coming over to check up on her friends, knowing about the dead cats that were turning up. His gloves fingers ran against his palm, aching to have her over again. He shook his head, sighing, and rubbed at his temples.

_Knock. Knock._

Baron blinked, looked up, staring at the door with a confused expression. "What?" he whispered, sitting up from his favorite chair, and approached the door, opening it.

What he saw surprised him. There, before him, was a grey and white cat with piercing blue eyes. It was the cat he had seen in the newspaper—this was the cat that had been missing for three days. He stood on his hind legs, panting, leaning against the doorframe, his paw clutching his side, and blood coated his probably once elegant fur. Baron's eyes quickly glanced over the feline before him, noticing missing patches of fur and claw marks along his chest, leg, and face. The cat's expression was mixed between pure agony and fear. Baron twitched, eyes wide, jaw slack; staring at the feline with utter surprise as the breath left his throat.

"Is this t-the Cat Bureau?" he asked, saliva mixed with blood spilling from his lips as he spoke. He groaned, as if speaking made him ache.

"Yes," Baron said quickly, reaching out to grab the cat, who then promptly fell into his arms.

"H-help me, please . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>The reference with the cat doll is from a TCR story called <em>Soul Searching<em>. Haru, in that story, has a cat doll, and she "asks" it advice. I thought it was funnier (and cute, and so like Haru) than shit, so I added my own reference. :3**


	2. Blood Stains

**Wow, this is getting more reviews than my HMC fic. o.o And thank you!**

**If you freak out easily over blood/gore, sorry for this chapter. And for the monster, Catsafari, don't over think it. *hint hint* ;)**

* * *

><p>Blood Stains<p>

II

_The female hunched against the wall, panting heavily, saliva dripping from her mouth. Her fur looked rancid from three days of not brushing her coat. She looked up, seeing the moon hang high. She had to return to where she lived—people will start to notice that she was missing. But then again, her boyfriend was more important. She ran again. And besides, morning was hours away._

"_Tohru! Tohru!"_

* * *

><p>"Muta! Muta," Baron snapped, hugging the damaged and half-dead feline to his chest. "Wake up, Muta!"<p>

The obese feline snorted in his sleep, and stirred, opening his small beady eyes. "What do you want, Baron," he grunted, obviously peeved that the half-cat had awoken him.

"Help me," Baron growled, narrowing his eyes at the white and single-brown-spot cat.

Muta's eyes widened when he looked at the blood-soaked cat that was limping along. "Holy hell," the fat feline said, quickly getting up, and he scooped up the hurt cat. "What happened to you?"

The newest guest only grunted in return.

"Muta, quickly, put him on the couch," Baron said quickly, noticing that there was blood on his clothing, but did not seem to care. "I will get some bandages."

And with that, he rushed off to get something to cover the wounds. Muta, meanwhile, placed the bleeding cat on the cushions, and held him up. The other skinny cat looked at the floor, noticing the blood that was left on the floor and cushions.

"Oooh, no, I got blood everywhere," the cat said, his voice slurred.

"Who gives a crap, I know Baron doesn't," Muta said, staring at the blood on his stomach and chest. "Who did this to you?"

"A monster," he grunted, cupping one of his wounds with his paw, trying to cease the bleeding. He sharply swallowed the blood pooling in his mouth from biting his tongue.

That was when Baron returned, bandages and gauze in his hands, and he sat on the table, staring at the profusely bleeding wounds. "Give me your leg," Baron gently to the feline.

He reached for the leg, and the cat screeched in pain. Baron flinched, staring at the injured cat with wide eyes. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, looking at the deepened cuts in the legs. Whatever did this to him had vicious claws that tore through his skin as if it were tissue paper. If Baron was to look more enough at the wound, he would probably be able to see the bone of his leg. The orange and cream half-cat shuttered, and snapped his head up. "I think I need to stitch this up. Muta, could you get my thread and needle?"

"Right," Muta said, sitting up from the couch, and left the living room.

Baron stared at all the wounds that he would probably have to stitch. Two in his chest, two on his cheek, one on both of his arms, and one large cut on his leg, and one on his side, which was bleeding crimson liquid like a waterfall in a tropical rainforest. The half-cat placed the foot on his lap, and tugged off his glove with his mouth, and spat it on the floor below. He repeated the process with the other glove.

"What is your name, sir?" Baron said, inspecting the wound, trying not to gag. He could see the muscle tendons conncected to each other and what appeared to be a bone.

"I'm T-Tohru," the cat answered. "Thank you for helping me, sir. You are Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, right?"

"Yes, but you may call me Baron," the orange cat said curtly, sharply swallowing, but trying to be polite.

Muta returned with a needle and thick thread in his paws. "Here, Baron," the fat cat said, offering his friend the needed items. He turned his gaze from the cuts and scars, shaking.

"Put them on the table," Baron commanded. "Get a dampened rag and a glass of hot water, please."

Muta left without a single objection. Tohru winced as Baron shifted his bleeding leg, and the human-like cat flashed his "guest" an apologetic look. "Forgive me," he whispered, resting the leg back on his lap, and reached for the roll of bandage, opening it, and slowly unraveled it.

"It's okay, sir," Tohru whispered, wincing.

"Call me Baron."

"Right, _Baron_," the cat said, trying the name out on his bleeding tongue.

"Hot water and a rag," Muta said, walking carefully as he approached where the two cat were seated. "Here." He handed the rag to Baron, who then took it.

"Thank you, Muta," Baron said, and he then applied the wet rag to the wound, which quickly soaked up the blood.

Tohru hissed, slamming his other foot on the hard-wood floor. Baron's ears flattened against his head, staring hard at the feline with those soothing emerald eyes.

"Sorry," the orange cat whispered.

He then reached for the needle, tying the thick thread through the loop, and patted Tohru's leg. "Tohru, prepare for some pain," Baron said.

"I'm ushing blood like a geyser," the grey and white cat hissed, though not directly at Baron, but in pain. "I think I can take this."

Baron nodded, and looked to Muta. "Muta, I want you to wash the rag, come back, and dampen Tohru's wounds as I stitch him up."

"Sure," Muta said, grabbing the rag, and went to the kitchen not too far away.

Baron dipped the needle into the cup of hot water, sterilized it completely, and did not dry it. Water would help the needle pierce the skin easily. Muta returned, folded the wet rag, and looked to Baron, who nodded, and he started to press against the wound. That was when Baron started to stitch the open cut. Tohru whimpered, but did not move. However, he threw his head back, pressed his teeth together, and sucked air through them. This was on-going for an hour straight. After closing all the openings with his needle and thread, Baron placed gauze that was soaked in hydrogen peroxide (he never used it but only a few times when Muta or Toto would get hurt, which was rare), and covered the wounds with it, which quickly fizzed white. Tohru moaned, and Baron started to wrap the wounds.

"Thank you," Tohru whispered, cracking open his blue eyes.

"Of course, of course," Baron said curtly.

He finished wrapping the final wound, and Tohru settled comfortably on the couch. He glanced around, seeing his blood staining the cloth of everything he touched, and he noticed the stains of crimson on Baron's vest and undershirt.

"I'm sorry for the blood," Tohru whimpered, his body still aching. "I'll clean the blood."

"No, Muta and I will handle it," Baron said firmly. "You are weak. You can have my bed. I hardly use it anyways."

"Yeah, he sleeps on the windowsill over there," Muta said, a slight smirk on his face as he gestured to the windowsill.

Tohru's ears perked up, his eyes widened, and he shook his head. "No, no, Baron, I can't do that," he said, shaking his head.

"I insist," Baron said, standing up, and helped Tohru onto his feet. "Come, I'll show you."

Tohru meekly nodded, and followed the orange and cream cat, slowly limping along. Baron turned to Muta, and spoke: "Muta, could you clean up? I'll help you in a moment."

Muta nodded, and watched as Baron held tightly to Tohru, guiding him to Baron's room, which he hardly used unless he really wanted to have real sleep. But he "slept" in his doll form, so it did not matter much. Tohru and Baron walked along, the cat hissing with each movement.

"Oh, God," the grey and white cat moaned.

Baron glanced at Tohru with a frown. "Who did this to you?" he asked forlornly. "I saw you in the paper today. Were you kidnapped?"

"Yeah," hissed Tohru, his tail dragging along. "The person who did this to me was a talking mist."

"Mist?" Baron asked, arching a brow (a furry brow).

"I'm not pulling your leg," Tohru whispered, his ears low. "He was, when I first met him, an old cat. He offered me something to eat when I helped him, and he took me to his h-home. I don't know where, but I spend three days there . . . He was mist later on when I w-was running away . . ."

"Did he do this to you?"

"When I ran away. But when I w-was captured, I was well taken care of. He fed me well, and then I started to put the pieces together. He wanted to make me healthy to do something to me . . . I'm not sure why, but other 'guests' s-started to vanish and I started to forget things—like, like my family, m-my girlfriend. I figured that he killed the others—the c-c-cats he took, which I was right. He a-ate them, I think." He yelped when he placed too much weight on his foot. "I thought I was just b-being paranoid, but I wasn't." He groaned, rolling back his head.

Baron stared at the cat, and opened the door to his room. The humanoid feline led his guest along, and placed him on the bed. Tohru moaned, staring up at Baron through half-opened eyes. "I need to see my family and girlfriend," he whispered. "I miss them."

"I know you do," Baron said, gently pulling out the sheets to cover the hurt feline. "I will contact them tomorrow."

"Thank you, Baron sir," Tohru whispered, nuzzling into the pillow. "And I'm sorry about ruining your clothing and home."

"Do not worry yourself over it," Baron said curtly. "Sleep well, Tohru."

"I will, thank you."

Baron nodded, and gently shut the door. He paused, thinking. What would be the reason to kidnap, feed, and then kill your hostages? It made no sense. Baron tapped his chin, thinking. One reason he could think of is that he would kill and eat them. The half-cat twitched, trying not to wretch at the thought. He swallowed thickly, shaking his head, and stripped himself of his blood-soaked vest and undershirt, and went to the bathroom, where he proceeded to scrub the blood from them. The orange and cream feline watched as the crimson-stained water seep from the cloth and into the drain. He set them to dry when the clothing were cleaned, and returned to where he noticed Muta scrub out the blood from the rug. The fat cat glanced up, blinking.

"How's the kid?" he inquired, scrubbing harder at the floor.

"Well, I've got some strange and revolting news," Baron said, taking a rag from the kitchen, dampened it, and joined Muta on the floor.

"That would be . . .?"

He then spoke, Muta engrossed in what he was saying. Baron spoke minutely as he scrubbed in circles on the floor and rug. The fat cat blinked, staring hard at his friend.

"You think cannibalism?" he spoke after a moment of stale silence.

"Tohru seemed distant," Baron said, twisting the rag and watched the reddened water pour from it and into a bucket of dirty water. "He's lost a large amount of blood. He needs to regain his health before we inquire him anymore. But I think that is what he met. But did doesn't make sense; the cats' bodies are found in the streets and nothing was wrong with them physically. So I think he's a little delirious from the blood loss."

"Hmm," Muta hummed, scrubbing at the floor. "Well, Baron . . ."

"Yes?"

"We have a lead."

Baron's ears perked up, staring hard at the large feline, who had a smirk upon his face. He was right. They had a _lead_.

* * *

><p>"Shit," the mist swore, looking into the window of the Bureau. The mist hung back, dwelling in the air for a moment before taking shape on the hard, cold ground within the shadows. Slender furry fingers drummed on a fur-covered chin as the mouth pulled to show sharp fangs. The figure backed deeper into the shadows that swallowed him up. A thought developed in this creature's head, and a baneful grin stretched its way across smooth fur. "No, <em>good<em>. That doll—that hunk of wood—has a soul too. Because he is a Creation, his soul will be stronger than some mortal's." Padded fingers drummed together as violent pink eyes glimmered. "Oh, this is better than I thought! Oh, I'm going to have fun. O-o-oh, _yes_." He chuckled in his throat. Slender fingers smoothed down gentle silk fur as he hummed in his throat. "Hmm, but I have to work this good . . . He's a tough one; I can sense it. I'm going to have to break him like a wild horse."

And with that, with a dash of panache, he was banished within the shadows; only the sound of ruffled cloth was left . . .

* * *

><p><em>It was Sunday. A day off from school—she had done all her homework, Hiromi was with Tsuge on a date, her mother was gone to sell some quilts, and she missed her misfit friends at the Cat Bureau. She remembered the crazy way how to get there (she had used that route so many times), and soon she was in the small plaza filled with miniature homes and buildings. She looked up, seeing Toto on his tall pillar, not noticing her as he pecked at his mulberries.<em>

"_Hey, Toto," she greeted with a grin._

_He shifted, turning his head to look at her. "Ah, Haru, I didn't hear you there," he greeted, a smile forming on his beak. "How lovely to see you. How are you?"_

"_Great," she answered. "You and the others?"_

"_Great," Toto responded, reaching down with his beak to pick up a stem of mulberries, and offered it to her._

"_Oh, thank you," she said, taking the berries, and picked one from the stem._

"_They're the best when completely ripe," Toto said, grinning._

_She plopped the berry into her mouth, and munched on it, feeling the juices burst in her mouth. "Mmm, this is good," Haru said, beaming._

"_Told you," Toto said, fluttering his long wings. "Baron is inside. Fatso's gone, thankfully."_

_The human female laughed. "You two should get along better," Haru said with a chuckle, tapping the top of his head before kneeling in front of the door that belonged to her dear friend._

"_Yeah, when pigs fly," Toto laughed, returning to his berries._

_She shook her head, and gently knocked on the door. Haru waited there as she inched backwards so that she could see her favorite half-cat properly. And when the door opened, Baron smiled gently to his human friend._

"_Miss Haru, how nice to see you," he said, holding a book on poetry to his chest. "I was anticipating you today. Please, come in." Baron stepped aside and went to his favorite chair, putting the book there._

"_Thank you," Haru said cheerfully, and she slipped her small briefcase through the door, and entered the highly-decorated home. She loved his decorating—perhaps she could bring him to her room for some pointers. The soothing scent of potpourri filled her nostrils, and she sighed. She loved his home; so elegant and yet so simple. It perfectly reflected the zeitgeist of the Victorian Era._

"_Tea with milk?" Baron automatically asked, opening the doors to his elegant cupboard._

"_Yes, please," Haru said, closing the door before sitting in her usual spot with her legs crossed and her arms over her lap._

"_Of course."_

"_First batch?"_

"_Second, really," Baron said, taking his tea pot and pouring the continents into her cup. "I hope you like it." He reached for the cup, and offered it to her. "Here you are."_

"_Thank you," Haru said, taking the tiny cup into her hands, being careful not to hurt his tea cup._

_He looked at her fondly, his eyes searching her face as his lithe tail twitched from side to side. "Anything for you, Miss Haru," Baron said softly, staring hard at his own cup._

* * *

><p><em>Beep-beep-beep!<em>

Haru slapped her hand on the alarm clock, briefly wondering to herself why she set her own alarm clock. She blinked stupidly, clinging to her cat plush toy, and yawned deeply. Just then she remembered why she set the alarm.

"Baron and the others," she said, sitting up, her stuffed toy slipping into her lap, yawning. Haru perked up, happy to think that she could see them. The last time she saw them was when they (snuck) into her graduation. And that was two weeks ago. She held up her stuffed toy, staring at its dull black plastic eyes. "Today's going to be a good day. I can feel it."

The toy looked at her, and its head tipped to the side as she chuckled.

* * *

><p>Baron's statue form stood there in the window, looking out. His wooden form started to twitch, wooden skin and clothing becoming real—soft fur and cotton clothing replacing the hard wood. His eyes were open, and then they blinked; cool emerald iris' becoming wet and alive. The feline stretched his arms, yawning, and his tail twitched from side to side. He jumped down from the ledge he was on, noticing that Muta was no longer there. Perhaps searching for food in the human world. He then remembered Tohru was up in his room, sleeping, regaining his blood and strength. He knew food and drink would replenish his weakened body. Baron tugged at the cuff of his suit, and approached the kitchen, preparing a big breakfast for his houseguest.<p> 


	3. Tohru

Tohru

III

Tohru stirred in the warm bed he was in, then a sharp pain engulfed his body, and he screeched, his paws clutching the side that was wrapped with thick band aids. He sat up slowly, muttering "ow" every second. He opened his eyes, and patiently waited for his vision to return. When it did, he blinked several times until he realized that he was in a rather nice room. Everything then came back to him like a tidal wave:

Claws . . . blood . . . pain—the Cat Bureau, Baron and the fat one, stitches, and sleep.

Tohru ran his paw down his right side, seeing that some blood speckled the thick wrapping. He blinked, tail flicking from side to side as he ever-so-carefully swung his feet over the side of the bed. He stood up on jelly-legs, and moved slowly downstairs. He smelt something heavenly, and followed that said smell. Tohru soon found himself in the kitchen, noticing the well-known Baron Humbert von Gikkingen by a stove, cooking something delicious.

"Sir," Tohru said, abashed.

Baron turned, his emerald eyes wide with surprise. "Tohru," he said quickly. "Get back into bed. I was going to bring you breakfast."

"Don't worry, Baron," Tohru said tiredly as he flopped on one of the chairs in the dining room. "I'm fine." He groaned, clutching his side.

Baron blinked, staring at the white and grey cat. "If you insist," he said.

"What?" Tohru said, cupping his paw around his ear. "I didn't hear you."

The orange and cream cat looked back to his new guest, and repeated: "I said 'if you insist'."

"Oh, okay, thank you," Tohru said, scratching his chest where two scars ached. "I'm partly deaf. You have to speak loudly."

Baron looked at the feline, who then licked his furry lips. "Right," he said, his spatula jabbing at the egg in the pan, and flipped it, along with the bacon. "Like bacon and eggs?"

"Yes," Tohru said, his expression giddy. "And thank you for this."

"Of course," Baron said, reaching into an open cupboard and pulled out a plate. The half-cat placed the food on the plate, and approached his guest's side. "Here you are, Tohru."

"Thank you, sir—Baron," Tohru said, grabbing a fork and started to eat his three eggs and four slices of bacon. The grey and white feline started to dig into his huge meal, taking large bites of the thick slices of bacon, and his fork cut into a cooked robin egg.

Baron looked at his guest for a moment before returning to his skillet, preparing food for Muta, and a small amount of food for himself. Even though he was a wooden statue, he liked to eat. It was not a regular thing because he spent most of his time in his wooden form. But when he was flesh and blood, he would like to have tea and food. Emerald eyes shifted back to Tohru, who was making slurping and smacking noises as he devoured his meal. He turned, staring at his guest.

"How's the meal?" Baron asked with a small smile.

Tohru snapped up his head, munching hard on his food, and sharply swallowed. "Amazing," he answered, taking another piece of bacon.

"I'm glad," Baron said. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please."

"How about tea?"

"Um, milk? I don't like tea."

"Of course," Baron said, taking a tea cup from his cupboard, and filled it with the white liquid. He offered the cup to his guest, who then took it.

"Thank you," Tohru said, taking a large gulp of his milk.

The door opened and closed as heavy footsteps lumbered in as Muta entered the kitchen. "Mmm, smells good, Baron," the fat feline said. His tiny eyes darted to Tohru, who clutched at his tea cup filled with milk. "Look who's up. How are you?"

Tohru licked his lips. "What? I didn't hear you," the grey cat said. "I'm a little hard of hearing."

Muta blinked, and then repeated: "I said 'how are you?'"

"Oh. Still hurt, but okay now," Tohru said, eating a piece of bacon.

Muta sat down, and Baron placed a plate before Muta, who then nodded at his slender friend. "Thanks, Baron," the fat cat said.

"Of course," Baron said, placing his own food on his own plate, and went to the table.

The three felines ate in awkward silence (only minimal sounds of silverware touching each other and smacking from Muta and Tohru) before Baron cleared his throat. "So, Tohru, could you explain to me what happened to you?" he inquired, staring hard at his guest.

Tohru sharply swallowed his final egg, staring at Baron. "That's right," he said in a whisper. "Well, I helped an old cat get what he needed, and he invited me over for dinner for repayment. I started to eat the food, and I started to forget things. Then I noticed that other cats he had over started to go missing and I noticed that I forgot memories or my loved ones. When I ran, I ran through a portal he had to this world, and I ran. He tackled me, and attacked me savagely. I managed to get away, but now I look like this." He looked at the bandages on his body, touching them gently. "Now I'm here eating breakfast with you."

Baron and Muta exchanged looks before turning back to Tohru. "Tohru," Baron said, his fork picking at his eggs, "you said a portal. What do you mean?"

"Oh, yeah, the portal took me back to Earth," Tohru said. "We entered a portal to get to his home. At first I figured that he lived in the Cat Kingdom, but when I looked outside, it was not the Cat Kingdom. I was somewhere else. It didn't look like anywhere on Earth or the cat realm."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was a tall mountain that stretched to the sky," Tohru said, lifting his paws up. "The sky was red and yellow, and the world was very dark. It was night, but it was rather creepy still."

Baron arched a brow. Just then, Tohru sat up, knocking over his chair with a sudden realization. "Kimiko!" he cried, ignoring that his body ached still. "Oh, God, she's probably worried sick over me!"

Baron sat up, along with Muta, supporting the grey and white cat on either side. "Calm yourself, Tohru," Baron said gently, moving the cat slowly to the side as he righted the chair.

"Yeah, don't lose your mind," Muta scoffed, sitting the other male cat down. "And who's Kimiko?"

"She's my girlfriend," he answered, sitting comfortably in his chair. "Oh, and Mom and Dad. They're probably worried sick. I have to go and see them."

"Not in this condition," Baron reasoned, clasping his hand on the cat's shoulder gently. "Where do your parents live along with your girlfriend?"

"My parents are in the Cat Kingdom, and my girlfriend lives here," Tohru said, his ears twitching out of reflex. "Don't laugh, but she's a Creation."

Muta blinked, staring wide-eyed at the other cat. "A Creation? Like Baron and birdbrain?" the cat said, cocking his head to the side.

"Birdbrain?" echoed Tohru, cocking his head to the side.

"Um, a friend," Baron quickly clarified. "Your girlfriend is a Creation?"

"Yeah, Kimiko's a statue," Tohru said, a slightly dreamy look etched on his face. "A kitsune statue. She's a one-hundred year-old statue, but she's so beautiful." He sighed happily, hugging his body. "I love her so."

Muta frowned, turning to look at Baron, who then slowly nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. After all, love was love.

_Pfft, coming from the cat doll that's helplessly in love with a human._

Baron cleared his throat, running his finger between his bowtie and undershirt. "Now, where does she live?" he asked.

"She's by the old prayer temple downtown," Tohru said. "I'm worried for her, and Mom and Dad."

"Okay, we'll tell them," Baron said.

Just then, the top floor's doors opened, and Toto hopped in, looking down at the trio. "Oh, hello, Baron, fatty," he said, and Muta quickly glared at the crow. "Who's this?"

"Toto, Tohru," Baron quickly said. "Tohru, Toto, the bird statue Creation."

"Oh, hello," Tohru said.

"Goodness, what happened to you, Tohru?" Toto asked worriedly, stretching out his wings.

And Baron spoke, explaining everything that the young physically damaged feline had said. The crow sighed, shaking his head from side to side. "You poor thing," Toto said.

"What?" Tohru called, cupping his paw over his ear.

"Um, Tohru is partly deaf," Baron quickly said.

Toto shifted, stretching out his wings. "I said 'you poor thing'," the crow repeated. "Don't worry, Baron has you well looked after."

Tohru smiled, slowly standing up from his seat. "And I humbly thank you for that. I'm tired, can I go to bed?" he asked gently, looking directly at Baron.

"You don't have to ask," Baron said, clutching at the other feline's paw. "Come now, I'll take you to your bed."

"It's your bed, but thank you."

And with that, Baron led the injured cat to the bed room, where he securely tucked him away. Baron then returned to the kitchen, sitting down in his chair. He was silent for a moment before taking a sip of his tea. Muta cocked his head to the side.

"Baron, you alright?"

"Fine, just a little rattled," Baron answered, taking a longer sip of his drink. He paused, thinking. "Today is Sunday . . ."

"Correct, and?" Toto inquired.

"Haru will be coming over today."

"That's right," Toto said, patting his wing to his forehead. "Every Sunday so it seems, but she's been a little busy lately. Then again, school is over, so I would say that she's regularly free."

Baron smiled softly, the thought of her coming over was great. He had missed her. The half-cat then twitched, looking up at Toto and Muta. "But Tohru," he said. "We've got a lead now. Should we involve Haru in this?"

"Well, isn't she part of the Bureau now?" Muta asked, flopping on the still-damp couch, nuzzling into it. "And plus, she can go find this Kimiko for us."

"She's not our slave, _Mooo_ta," Toto chastised with a smirk on his beak.

The large feline flinched, whipping around, glaring icy daggers at the crow. "Watch your tongue, feather-brain," he hissed, fur on his back erecting.

"I can't, it's in my mouth."

"Now you're making me mad!"

Baron's upper lip twisted upward, showing his tiny sharp fangs in anger. "Knock it off, you two," the cream-orange half-cat hissed.

Muta and Toto turned back to the suited cat, and both grunted, not sharing each others' stares. Baron sipped from his cup, staring over his cup rim. He was not looking directly at his odd friends, but rather past them. He was a little dazed, thinking.

* * *

><p><em>Haru smiled at her half-feline friend, taking the mouthful of tea, allowed it to roll around in her mouth, and she swallowed. "It's amazing, like always, Baron," she said, still tasting the flavor of the tea in her mouth.<em>

"_I'm glad you like it," he said, taking his own seat in his favorite chair. "Did you do your homework?"_

_She laughed joyfully, shaking her head playfully. "Yes, Mom," she giggled, gently cupping her tiny tea cup in her hands._

_He smiled, taking a slow sip from his drink. "Education is important, Haru," Baron said curtly. "Remember that always."_

"_I know, I know," Haru said. "Have you been talking to my mom lately? Because you're sounding more and more like her."_

_Baron's ears perked, and a closed-mouth grin appeared on his face. "Then I must say: great minds think alike," he chuckled, his tail lazily swishing from side to side._

_She laughed again as he took another drink from his tea. The half-cat looked at her empty cup, and he placed his tea cup to the side. "Would you like some more?" he inquired, shifting on his seat as he pointed at her tea cup._

_Haru blinked, staring at her empty cup, and nodded. "Yes, please," she said, offering her cup to him._

_He smiled, sat up, and took her cup, quickly filling it with her tea, and poured a small amount of milk in it as well. "Here you are," Baron said, offering the cup back to her._

"_Thank you," Haru said, taking her tea cup, and inhaled its aroma._

_Baron looked at her, his fingers running along the rim of the tea cup he was holding. "So, how are you with that Machida gentleman?" he asked, his fur bristled at the thought. "Is he still trying to ask you out?"_

"_I told him to lay off," Haru said with a smirk. "He's not my type anyways. And he's not really close to being a gentleman, Baron."_

_Baron laughed within his mind, but remained composed and suave on the outside. "And is he leaving you be?" he asked, his whiskered twitching._

"_Yep."_

_Baron was completely jubilant inside. "Well, good for you," he said, fighting back his grin._

"_Hey, Baron?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you read some of those poems in your poem books?"_

_He beamed, his ears flicking upward. "I would love to," Baron said, approaching his expansive bookshelf, running his gloved fingers along the spines of his books. "Who would you like to listen too? Edgar Allan Poe?"_

"_Ugh, no, he's too depressing," Haru said. "Brilliant, but I want to go home happy, not completely bummed and depressed."_

_Baron looked at her, his fingers gently skimming over the hard spines of his poetry books. "How about a love poem," he offered, and then he realized what he had said, and his body felt hot._

"_Oh, I love . . . love poems," Haru said, giggling softly as she tugged at a lock of her hair._

"_Me as well," Baron said softly, emerald eyes running over his books before picking out a poetry book that he found to be his favorite. "Here we are." He sat in his chair, opening the book, and turned the pages. "Ah, here we are. Here's one you might like . . ."_

* * *

><p>Haru took the route she always took to get to the Cat Bureau, a slight bounce in her step, happy to see her friends for the first time in a long while. She wore a long floral-patterned skirt, a white blousy shirt, and a necklace that hung from her neck elegantly. Haru glanced around, wondering if anyone was watching as she slipped into the "hiding spot" where the Bureau was located. It was not long until she reached the small plaza, but what she saw on the ground horrified her.<p>

_Blood_.

A trail of blood spotted the ground that began at her spot and led to the front doors of the small building. Her heart raced, thinking about the horrible things that could have happened to her friends. Shaking her head, her eyes widened, and her jaw went slack. Hairs on her back stood up, and her skin shivered; a rippling effect enveloping her whole body.

"No, no, oh God no," she said, feeling tears peak at the corners of her eyes.

She pushed open the door, causing the others inside to jump in surprise (Baron nearly spilling hot tea on his vest and lap). Haru looked at them, relieved, scrambling inside, her heart racing. They were fine!

"Hey, Chicky, you scared the hell outta me," Muta hissed, clutching a paw to his chest.

"You're okay!" she said, moving to them, pulling Muta and Toto close to them. She reached over, holding her arms out to Baron.

"Of course we are," Baron said, placing his cup down, stood up, and walked into her embrace. "What gave you the idea that we weren't?"

"There's blood outside," Haru said, holding them close as Muta struggled in her arms. "I thought one of you was hurt."

"Oh, the blood," Baron said, looking to the side, staring at the cobblestone ground, frowning. "I forgot about that . . ."

"We should explain to her what happened?" Toto asked, fluffing his feathers as Haru released them.

"Yeah," Muta said, fully pulling away, smoothing down his matted fur with his paws. "Chicky should know what happened."

And with that, the three had explained what happened; Haru sitting in her regular spot with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Is he okay?" Haru asked with gentleness after they had finished.

"Yes, he is sleeping now," Baron said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. He sat in his favorite chair again, and crossed his legs. "We have a lead now to find the culprit about the murders. But first we have to find Kimiko, Tohru's girlfriend."

Haru leaned forward, wagging her finger at her friends. "I think I know the place he mentioned," she said. "I used to pass the place when I went downtown."

"We did plan to go ourselves," Toto began, "but we remembered that you might be coming, so we wondered if you wanted to join us."

Haru beamed. "I would love to help you guys," she said gleefully. She then frowned. "Then who will stay with Tohru?"

"Simple: Muta will stay," Baron said, finishing his tea and putting away the cup on the table.

Muta turned sharply to his orange and cream feline friend, glaring. "What? I don't want to babysit," he hissed.

"Hey," Toto called, a smirk growing on his beak, "if you behave, you'll get a piece of angel food cake. Will you be a good kitty for some cake?"

"Watch it, feathers," Muta growled, his claws gripping the couch cushion. "I'll make a feathered pillow out of you."

Haru sighed, shaking her head playfully. "Oh, Muta, Tohru needs your help," she said, reaching across to pat her friend on the head. "Please?"

He stared at her hard, his face creased with a thick frown and his eyes narrowed. He then sighed, grunted deeply, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, I'll babysit the kitten," Muta muttered, snorting.

"What a good kitty," Toto taunted, and the fat feline glared icy daggers at the feathered Creation.

"Okay, then, everything's settled," Baron said, reaching to grab his tailcoat, and slipped it on. "I do believe it is time to visit this Kimiko, is it not?"

"Yeah," Haru quickly agreed as she watched the feline grab his top hat and cane. She sighed, staring fondly at him. She blinked, realizing that she was staring the moment Muta looked at her and snickered. Blushing, she moved her way through the arch doorway, and waited outside. Toto waited on his perch as Baron climbed onto his back, and the bird popped out of the top floor window. Haru stood up, brushing off her skirt and stared hard at Tohru's blood. She shivered.

"Um, Baron," she called upward.

Toto flew around in circles and the feline aboard glanced over the edge. "Yes, Haru," he called, gripping his top hat tightly.

"What about the blood?" she asked, pointing at the pools. "It looks a little eerie."

He hummed in his throat. "You have a point," the half-cat said, pointing back to the house, and Toto steered downward. "Muta," he called into the window. "Clean up the blood please!" And with that, Toto took to the sky, following Haru.

"What am I?" Muta called from the window with seeping anger in his voice. "Your slave?"

There was no responce. The fat feline snorted, rubbing at his temples.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: most cats with blue eyes are normally deaf.<strong>


	4. Kimiko

Kimiko

IV

Haru moved through the city like water in a river, knowing where to go by heart, and she was very determined to get there. Above, Toto flew with deft wing-beats, both his passenger and him watching her carefully. She zipped around the people that were in her way, getting closer and closer to her destination. Toto batted his wings, swooping down just above the tree lines, staring at her. Baron clung to his feathered friend, peering at her whilst clinging tightly to his top hat. His little nose twitched, and his whiskers trembled in the slight breeze of the day. Emerald eyes narrowing, he took in what was right below him, digesting it within his head.

"This is deep within the city," Baron noted.

"Indeed," Toto answered, gently floating across the wind with undying skill. "This Kimiko person probably would not be able to move during the day, but perhaps at night."

"I reckon that not many people will notice her missing at night," Baron mused, his ear twitching out of reflex.

Toto flapped his wings with vigor, following Haru still. And below, the young woman moved along, eyes searching the area. She ran her tongue along her teeth, pausing, thinking, and then she moved.

"Hey! Haru!"

The brunette paused, whipping around, seeing her friend, Hiromi, with her boyfriend latched at her side. Normally, she would be happy to see her friends, but now she really needed to finish her job. However, she smiled like nothing was wrong as Hiromi and Tsuge approached her.

"Hey, guys," she greeted, watching as Toto flew to a building ledge. "How are you?"

"Great," Hiromi said, holding her boyfriend's hand tightly. "How do you like not having anymore school?"

"It's been good so far," Haru said, staring up at Toto and Baron, who were staring at her curiously. She knew she had to hurry. "And what about you two?"

"Good," Tsuge answered with a confident grin. "I was accepted into a top college because of ping pong."

"Oh? Good for you!"

And above, Toto and Baron watched the scene below. The crow Creation rocked back and forth of his feet, and fluttered his wings. "What's she doing?" he asked the half-feline.

"Those are her friends, I believe," Baron answered, clutching the cane that Haru had bought him some time ago, and rolled it between his palms, feeling the coolness of the object against his glove. "I believe that they are just exchanging pleasantries."

Toto turned to his feline companion, staring hard at Baron, who looked completely dazed as he ran his palm up and down the thickness of the cane he held. The crow chuckled as he stretched out his wings to its full length. Baron snapped his head up, staring confusingly at his friend.

"What is it?" Baron questioned, cocking his head to the side, his ears flicking, again, out of reflex.

"Are you going to tell her?" Toto asked, moving his wing to point at Haru down below.

Baron stared hard at his avian companion, and then he rotated his head away, his mind reeling like a loose wheel on an up-righted bike.

* * *

><p><em>Haru's eyes gazed over the numerous books Baron had on his shelf. <em>The Aeneid_, _The Divine Comedy_, _The Complete Stories and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe_, _Paradise Lost_, and _The Iliad _to name a few—all books she had never read. Haru pressed her hand to her cheek, staring hard at Baron._

"_What poem is it?"_

"_A beautiful one," he answered soothingly, rubbing his fingers against the corner of the page._

"_Oh? What is the title?"_

"Come Be with Me and Be My Love_ by Christopher Marlowe," he answered. He cleared his throat, and began:_

"'Come live with me and be my love,  
>And we will all the pleasures prove<br>That valleys, groves, hills, and fields,  
>Woods or steepy mountain yields.<p>

And we will sit upon the rocks,  
>Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks,<br>By shallow rivers to whose falls  
>Melodious birds sing madrigals.<p>

And I will make thee beds of roses  
>And a thousand fragrant posies,<br>A cap of flowers, and a kirtle  
>Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;<p>

A gown made of the finest wool  
>Which from our pretty lambs we pull;<br>Fair lined slippers for the cold,  
>With buckles of th' purest gold;<p>

A belt of straw and ivy buds,  
>With coral clasps and amber studs:<br>And if these pleasures may thee move,  
>Come live with me and be my love.<p>

The shepherds' swains shall dance and sing  
>For thy delight each May morning:<br>If these delights thy mind may move,  
>Then live with me and be my love.'"<p>

_His voice was soothing to her, like Egyptian cotton, and she loved it so much._

* * *

><p>Baron shifted, resting his outstretched arm on his bended knee. "No," he whispered, his ears flattening against his head.<p>

Toto blinked, staring hard at his half-cat friend. "Why not?" the other Creation asked, fluttering his wings slightly. "You obviously love her . . ."

Baron moved his head to stare at the crow. "What am I, Toto?" he asked, emerald eyes dull.

"A—a cat doll; a Creation."

"And what is she?"

Toto understood. "A human," he whispered, moving to look away from Baron.

"Exactly." Baron stared at Haru with longing. "A _human_ . . ."

And below, Haru knew that she had to break away from her friends. Her eyes looked upward, staring hard at her friends sitting on the building ledge. She had to think of a fib and a good one at that. Just then, it came to her, and Haru snapped her fingers (hoping to get their full attention, even though she had no idea what she was going to say), causing Hiromi and Tsuge to look at her with bewilderment.

"What?" Tsuge said.

Trying her best to look frantic, Haru looked up at the tall clock tower that loomed overhead. "Oh, crap, I'm late," she said.

"For what?" Hiromi asked, staring at her friend as she started to move away.

"I'm sorry guys, but I promised someone that I would met them," she fibbed quickly, hoping that they would not catch her lie for she was not the best when it came to lying. "I-I hope to see you two later. Bye!" Haru waved her hand with over-dramatic glee before rushing off.

Both boyfriend and girlfriend waved their hands awkwardly at their friend as they exchanged glances with each other, wondering what had just happened. Baron's ears flicked upward, watching as Haru started to move. "C'mon," he called to Toto, who was silent as his friend hopped onto his back. "Time to go."

And with that, Toto spread his shimmery wings, and followed their human friend.

* * *

><p>An old shrine was backed against a small forest of greenery that was contained between towering buildings. It looked as if someone had recently been here because of the scent of incense still lingered in the air. There was only one stone statue that stood before the shrine—a kitsune one. Toto maneuvered quickly into the thick foliage of a tree, and all three peered down at the stone statue. The kitsune stood there, regal and proud as it lifted its head up and all nine of its tail raveled around the slender stone body. The face was etched with what mimicked Noh and Kabuki makeup design, and around a thick neck hung a wrapping with a single bell around it, and decorative patterns hung from the stone. Baron disembarked from Toto's back, staring at the kitsune statue before him.<p>

"You think?" he called to Haru below. "Could this be her?"

Her chocolate eyes looked upward, staring at her feline friend. She glanced around, noticing that she was alone before she spoke: "Yeah, I think so."

Toto moved along the branch he was on, shuttering. "So, what now?" he asked.

Haru blinked, looking at the stone statue before moving to her side, and stood there, her hands behind her back. Baron and Toto exchanged looked before looking back to Haru. And she, on the other hand, rolled back on her heels, and leaned in to the statue.

"Kimiko," she said. "Are you Kimiko?"

The kitsune statue did not move.

Haru swallowed, turning her head away from the statue. "Look, Kimiko, we found Tohru," she said.

She could have sworn that the statue's eyes moved.

"And he his fine, hurt, but fine," Haru said quickly, smoothing out her skirt. "He is at the Cat Bureau. If you don't believe me, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen and Toto are here." She fingered up to the highest branch.

Baron ducked under the stray branches, and gently smiled. "Hello, Miss Kimiko," he called. "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen."

The statue was still.

Baron removed his top hat, pressing the bottom of it to his breast. "Well, whenever you can, please come to the Bureau," he said. "Tohru will be waiting there."

"Yeah, don't worry," Toto said. "We have him well-looked after."

The statue stood.

Haru cleared her throat, reaching up to push back a lock of stray hair. "Now, okay, we'll see you there," she said, walking away from the statue. "He will be waiting there; for you."

Baron bowed deeply, placing the top hat upon his head as his sharp emerald eyes watched his dear Haru from above. He moved along the slender branch like an elegant tight-rope expert as he then climbed onto Toto's back once more.

"Please visit as soon as you can, Miss Kimiko," Baron said, Toto flapping his wings to catch a breeze.

And the trio was off, returning to the Bureau. And the statue blinked, eyes following them ever so discreetly as if the statue did not want to be noticed by those who passed it.

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Muta called when Baron, Toto and Haru entered the Bureau.<p>

"We believe that we found her," Baron said as he hung up his top hat, tailcoat, and cane on the coat rack.

Toto opened his own door on the top floor, coming to rest on the railing. "How is Tohru?" he called.

Muta took a bite from his angel food cake, chewing rather loudly before sharply swallowing. "He hasn't woken up," he said, cutting his fork into his slice. "But I checked on him. He looks fine, and he's sleeping like a baby."

"Well, that's good," Haru said, closing the front door, and crouched daintily on the floor. "I'm a little worried about him."

"Not to fear, Miss Haru," Baron said, his gloved hands smoothing down the front of his vest. "We are taking good care of him."

"Oh, I know, I know," Haru said, smiling softly. "But I'm just worried about his health. You know me."

Baron smiled at her worry, feeling her kind heart and soul in every fiber of her being. This was why he loved her, isn't it? Not only because she spoke her heart and mind, but she was also kind, generous, and loving. His gloved fingertips ran along his vest, thinking—brows furrowed. He cleared his throat, and turned to Haru, trying to look composed and calm.

"Miss Haru, would you like some angel food cake?" he asked, offering his hand to where the cake was located.

"Yeah, before tubby eats it all," Toto snickered, the plumage around his neck puffing.

Muta glared. "Yeah, well, I deserve it," he muttered, taking a large bite of his piece.

"Yeah, you always 'deserve' a piece, don't you? It shows."

Muta gripped his fork, aching to throw it at the Creation with feathers and wings. Haru shook her head, smiling. "No thanks," she said. "I am fine, but I would like a cup of your special tea."

Baron smiled sweetly, and then approached to where he made and served tea. He then began to work his magic, taking hot water and crushed wrapped tea leaves, and started to make his special tea, just for her. She watched with a gentle smile upon her lips. She felt a lump in her throat form, and she tried to swallow it down. Haru let out a sigh. She knew she had to leave soon, and return home to her mother. But for now, she could stay a little longer.

"Here you are, Miss Haru," Baron said, offering a tea cup to her.

She beamed, taking it from his small gloved hands. "Thank you," Haru said, cradling the cup in her hands, staring at the steaming liquid in it, and inhaled its intoxicating aroma. She took a sip from it, allowing it to melt on her tongue. The tea this time was sweet with a creamy texture to it—it was positively divine. "It's quite good, Baron. Just like always."

Emerald irises met brown ones, and the orange-cream feline smiled softly, his lithe tail flicking from side to side. "I'm glad," he said, eyes turning to look at the kettle with a hard stare.

Muta shared a knowing look with his avian nemesis, and he grunted, swallowing the last bite of his cake. Toto sighed, shaking his head, unsure of what to say or do as he watched his closest friends avoid their feelings on a daily basis. What was he going to do about it? What _could_ he do?

Another sigh and the shake of the head.

_Not a damn thing._


	5. Meet

**I wasn't going to update this week; I was hoping to update next week. Originally I was going to post a picture on dA of Baron meeting Tohru, like what happened in the first chapter, it it was taking to long, and I really wanted to post this chapter. Anyways, I hope to finish that said picture so more people can read this. Also, I've been cracking out chapters of my under-loved HMC fiction _The Light's Cold Rays_, and I'm going to post some art for that to get more readers.**

**But then again, if I watch more _Who Framed Rodger Rabbit_, I might crack out more of this.**

* * *

><p>Meet<p>

V

"_That poem is beautiful," Haru said, her eyes heavily-lidded, and a smile on her face._

"_Yes, it is," Baron said, dragging his fingers down the page. He looked up, smiling sweetly. "I've tried my hand at writing poetry."_

_Her eyes brightened, staring at him with some enlightenment and interest. "Really?" she asked, her hands locking together. "Can I hear some?"_

_He chuckled in his throat. "Perhaps later, when I find my scribbles," Baron said, closing the book, and he ran his palm down the spine of the book place firmly between his palms._

"_Oh, Baron, don't be like that," Haru said. "I bet your poems are very good."_

_Baron's ear flicked, and then he laughed as the skin under his fur burned. "You haven't read any of them, Miss Haru," he said, whiskers twitching in amusement._

"_But, still," Haru said, reaching up to tuck back a lock of her hair. "I bet they are good."_

_He stared at her, those emerald-stained irises peering into earth-brown eyes, searching. They fell silent for a moment, just looking at each other, peering curiously and interestingly at each other. Haru felt her cheeks burn, and she jerked her head away as the half-feline cleared his throat awkwardly._

"_Well, thank you," he said, quickly standing up from his chair to replace the book to its original spot. "Perhaps later on I can find them for you, alright?"_

"_Yeah, that would be great," she said in a whisper, staring hard at him. Haru suddenly felt very awkward, and she pulled her legs closer to her person. Her heart was thumping in her breast wildly. She never felt that way, and no one gave her this type of reaction. Not even Machida. She rather liked the feeling it gave her._

_Baron swallowed thickly, his hand dragging down the spines of the many books on his bookshelf. His ears twitched, and his tail flicked from side to side. The skin under his fur burned as if it was being set on fire. He rather enjoyed the feelings that she gave him. His heart fluttered in his chest like a butterfly in a cage, his stomach churned, and he sighed contently. Upon that realization, he figured that they couldn't be together. A doll with a beautiful girl? Madness. Even though he became real, he could not satisfy her like a normal lover. He could not kiss her properly, hold her in his arms . . . It was all so useless._

_He loved her. And he could see it in her eyes that she loved him just as much. He turned away, refusing to meet her gaze upon the shame and guilt he felt. And for that moment, he wished he were human._

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, shit, ow."<p>

Haru snapped up her head, seeing a white and grey cat stumble into the living room. She shivered at the wounds that were wrapped up along his body, and she moved.

"Hello," she said, others peering to where she was looking. Tohru, however, did not hear anything from her.

Baron stood up, approaching Tohru's side. "There, there," he said, supporting the feline that was staggering.

"I got it, I got it," Tohru said, grinning as his bent whiskers moved with his grin. "I actually feel better."

"Well, that's good," Baron said, smiling, his hands still holding up the feline (just in case).

Tohru gently pulled himself from the orange-cream feline, patted the humanoid's shoulder, and looked up, seeing a worried Haru. "Oh, hello," he greeted, waving his paw. "I know you, you're Haru Yoshioka."

"Yeah, that's me," Haru said, surprised, and she pointed at her face. "How do you know me?"

"All the cats in the Cat Kingdom know who you are," Tohru said, lifting his paws up to touch her knee as he staggered over to her. He leaned against her, smiling softly. "The old king was right, you are _very _pretty."

Haru smiled sheepishly. Of course, another cat found her attractive. "Well, thank you," she said. "How is the old king doing?"

Muta snorted, flopping on the couch to get more comfortably. Tohru laughed gently, rubbing at the back of his head with his aching paw. "Well, as you know or not know, he retired and gave the crown to King Lune," he said in a gentle tone. "And he now he reclines and watches his son rule. He lives the quiet life now."

"Good, good," she said, looking over the feline. "And you? How are you? I heard your story, and I have to applaud your courage."

The feline laughed sheepishly as a blush stretched under his fur. "Oh, thanks, girl," Tohru said, throwing his arms around her leg in a make-shift hug. "That means a lot. I went through hell." He hung there for a moment before lifting his head up to look at her. "Say, did you talk to Kimiko?"

"Um, yes," Toto answered. "She stayed a statue as we talked, so we're not sure she could hear us."

"Oh, yeah, she only becomes real at night," Tohru said, paws out as he flopped on the couch next to Muta. "But I'm sure she heard you. Just because she's a statue doesn't mean she can't see or hear you."

Haru smiled, albeit sadly as she stared at the hurt feline. He looked so wretched with his beautiful fur being ripped out in chunks and those thick bandages that covered his bleeding wounds. Baron then approached the cat, crouching, staring at the bandages on his cheek and chest. "Well," he said. "I'm sure that you can remove those on your cheeks and chest. They were not very deep, so I presume it is safe to remove the bandages."

Tohru rubbed at his cheek, peering at Baron. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice tender like a little boy's.

"I presume so," Baron said. "But if you're unsure, you can keep them on. It won't hurt."

He seemed to be fond of that idea. "Okay," Tohru said, tail flicking from side to side. "And thank you for helping me."

"Of course," Baron said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. No matter how many times he said it, the thanks was still endearing to the gentleman feline. He tugged at his bowtie, and cleared his throat. "Now, Tohru, since you are the only person that has any idea what's going on, you are key to helping us." He stood up, one hand to his furry chin and the other behind his back.

Tohru leaned forward, wincing in pain. "So, where are you getting at," he whispered, ears back against his skull. He touched one of the bandages on his chest, lightly picking at the smooth surface and advoiding eye-contact with the Baron.

"What he means is that we have to go stop this, and only you know where that—whatever it was—took you," Toto clarified.

His eyes widened. "Y-you mean I have to go back?" Tohru whimpered, trembling. "I don't want to go back!"

Haru placed her hand to Tohru's back, trying to soothe him with gentle pats and strokes. "Hey, don't worry," she whispered. "You'll be okay."

"But he nearly killed me! I don't want to g-go back," Tohru said, his paws grasping her delicate hand.

Haru bit her lower lip, staring into those bright and shiny pools of icy blue. She glanced away, her mind in deep thought. She then beamed, and the young female leaned in towards the grey and white feline "How about this, I'll come to help you guys."

"You will?" Tohru said, completely perky as he clasped his paws together.

"_You will?_" chimed the other three, surprised. Baron, on the other hand, looked alarmed.

"Yeah," Haru said with a grin. "I don't mind helping out. I mean, I am with you guys, so I'm willing to help."

"But, Miss Haru, are you sure?" Baron whispered, his mind reeling with horrible thoughts about her getting hurt. His mind searched for something that would keep her here at home; safe and sound. "And don't you have a job?"

_Crap_. Her stupid waitressing job that she applied for some time ago. She had got the job to spend time with Hiromi, but there had been no responce from the owners. "Oh, yeah," she muttered, pressing a chin on her palm. "But, this is more important than that. And besides, they didn't even call me in."

"And your mother," Baron said, arching a brow and locked his fingers. He hoped that would keep her home.

"Dang it!" Haru said, slamming her fists on her legs in her anger. She sighed, eyeing her friends, aching with need to help them. "But, I'm sure Mom won't mind."

"And what do you plan to tell her?" Muta stated with a large, sneaky grin on his fat face.

Her lips were pressed together, staring at her large feline friend. "My plan is foiled," Haru muttered, swallowing thickly. Just then she grinned, wagging her finger at her friends. "But, you are my friends, and you never met my mother."

"You have a point," Toto said, a smile on his beak. "What are you implying?"

"You should meet her—all of you," Haru said, her arms outstretched, and a grin on her face.

Baron's heart skipped a beat. She was determined to go; he wrung his hands as his ears flattened against his skull.

"Can I too?" Tohru said, clasping his paws together, tail swishing from side to side.

"I don't see why not."

Tohru beamed like the sun, and Muta shifted from his place on the couch.

"But, Chicky, are you sure your old lady won't freak at the sight of us?" Muta asked, placing a chubby paw to his chest.

Baron whipped around, emerald shards for eyes glared down at the fat feline. "Muta," chastised the Baron, his emerald eyes glaring daggers. "That's no way to address Haru's mother." A gloved hand slapped the white (or cream) cat upside the head.

"Ow!" Muta yelped, ears flat against his head as Toto snickered from above.

"Serves you right, you bag of lard," Toto hissed, a sneaky smile on his beak.

"Shut your hole, feathers!"

"Perhaps you should try that before eating another slice of pie or cake."

"Birdbrain!"

"Fatty!"

"Enough!" Baron screeched, throwing up his hands, a scowl on his face.

Tohru pressed his knees together, eyes shifting between Muta and Toto as he felt a little awkward between both of them. He turned up to Haru, his ear flicking out of reflex. "Is this normal?" he asked, throwing a small thumb over his shoulder as he had a strange expression upon his face.

The only human in the room laughed. "Yep, normal," Haru said, nodding her head. "Pretty normal here in the Cat Bureau."

The white and grey cat nodded. "Ah," Tohru said, a chuckle passed his lips.

Haru grinned, reaching across to pat Tohru gently on the head. "Don't worry, you'll be safe, and if you don't, you can come crash at my place," she said brightly.

Tohru laughed, then lurched, feeling sharp pain in his gut and side. "Ow," he said, paws flying to his hurting areas as he gripped there, and sucked air through his sharp teeth.

The brunette gasped, leaning in, watching as Tohru got comfortable once more, and placed her hand on his torso. With her other hand, she gently rubbed at Tohru's ears to soothe him. "I'm sorry," she said.

"What?" Tohru said, cupping his hand around his ear. "Could you repeat that? I'm a little hard of hearing."

Haru blinked, cocking her head to the side. "Oh, I didn't know that," she said, her brows furrowed.

"Yeah, well, that's life," Tohru said, sighing as he shrugged.

Baron's ear twitched, his eyes staring at Haru's delicate face. _She's so beautiful_, his mind whispered. He flinched, staring hard at Muta, who was smirking at him knowingly. Baron cleared his throat loudly, and his tail flicked.

"So, Tohru, are you ready to help us?" Baron said, arching a brow, trying to distract his thoughts with the current issue that was about in the room.

His paws clutched at his knees, and he looked at his feet, cracking his toes in thought. "Yes, I'll help, of course," Tohru said, ears low. "I'll do anything to help."

Baron clapped his hands together. "Excellent," he said, a pointed grin on his face.

"And back to my mother?" Haru said. "I still want you to meet her. If I'm going to help you guys, she needs to know where I'll be."

Baron rubbed at his chin, staring at his favorite human, humming. "Right, but are you sure you want to go?" he asked, still worried. He did not want his Haru to get hurt. _His?_ Since when was Haru ever _his_?

"I'm sure," Haru said, nodding her head curtly.

"C'mon, Baron," Muta said, his fat tail twitching. "If she wants to come, she can come. After all, she's a tough girl; I think she can handle it."

Baron's ears twitched, and then he sighed, closing his eyes. "Alright, okay," he whispered. "When do you want us to see your mother?"

Haru beamed, clasping her hands together. "How about tomorrow?" she asked, smiling as bright as the sun. "Is that okay with you?"

"Perfect," Baron said, placing his hands together. "Where do you live?"

"Do you have any paper?"

Baron turned, approaching a small desk in another room, dipped his quill in ink, and grabbed some paper. "Here," the orange and cream feline said, and he scrawled what she told him on the paper. "There we go."

Haru grinned. "Okay," she said, turning to look at the clock. "Oh, shoot, guys, I have to go."

"You're leaving?" Tohru asked, slowly turning to look at her fully.

"Yeah, I've been here long enough to bother you all, and Mom might start to wonder," Haru said with a soft smile. "Remember, come to my house. Don't forget."

"At what time?" Toto asked, lowering his head as she opened the double doors.

Haru paused, thinking. "Um, twelve would be good," she said. She turned to look at her odd friends, and smiled. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Bye," they called in unison.

She waved, carefully crawled through the door, and closed the doors gently. Muta chuckled, his eyes closed as Baron turned to his fat friend. "What's so funny, Muta?" he called, rubbing his fingers together.

"You've got it bad for her, just admit it," Muta said, a sly smirk on his lips.

Baron stared hard at his fat friend, a placid look upon his face. Tohru glanced between the cream and orange feline and the heavy-set feline. The grey and white cat turned back to the self-proclaimed head of the Bureau, his eyes wide.

"You like her?" Tohru said, pointing at the doors where Haru was.

The animated doll stared directly at Tohru, then he closed his eyes, sighed, and turned to leave the room in silence. He entered his study, and closed the doors. Tohru carefully stood up from the plush couch, staring at where the cat-doll had gone. From behind the study room door, faint classical music (Richard Wagner or Ludwig van Beethoven) filtered through. Muta snorted, shaking his head.

"I wonder how long lover boy will be like this," Muta stated, scratching his chin.

"Unresolved feelings are not good," Toto sighed sadly.

Tohru turned, blinked, his ears picking up on the faint whisperings of the crow statue. Had had not heard him, but he had heard the loud obese feline well and clear. "Well, he loves her, right?" he asked, bringing his voice down so Baron would not hear.

"Well, what do you think?" Muta said, scratching his chest.

"What about her?"

"I think so," Toto said, bringing his wing under his beak. "I can tell she is fond of him."

"Well, let's bring them together," Tohru said, grinning.

Muta and Toto blinked, sharing glances with each other before turning back to a now determined looking Tohru.

"If they're in love, they will be together," Tohru said, slowly moving his aching leg to place his foot on the table. He stood there, posing, his arm in the air. He took on the attitude of a proud captain that found a new land or a mass amount of treasure as he stood there with his determined feline face. "As the French say, 'live to love and love to live.' As repayment for Baron saving me, I shall get those two together even if it's the last thing I do!"

Muta and Toto exchanged looks again, and Muta snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Good luck with that," huffed the fat cat.

Toto shifted on his feet, staring at the proud injured grey and white feline below as he removed his foot from the coffee table. "Perhaps you can, Tohru," the bird said. "Baron's afraid of his feelings for her, I presume. Maybe you can help him."

Tohru grinned, slamming his paw to his chest. "That's what I'm talking about!" he laughed as his tail thrashed happil from side to side.

And soft classical music continued to play from behind a certain door.

* * *

><p>Baron rapped his fingers on the oak table, his other hand clutching his head in anger. He was so stupid. <em>You idiot! Fool!<em> His head screamed with those thoughts. Haru was a friend. A good friend. An amazing friend. _God, she's beautiful_.

The half-cat groaned, falling back completely in his chair, his hands crossed over his lap. He hummed in his throat, eyes moving to his drawer. Without even thinking, he reached for it, opening the drawer. There, at the top, sat a folded piece of paper. He grabbed it, staring at the writing on it. Baron's elegant emerald eyes grazed over the paper, and he sighed, throwing the paper onto his desk.

Written was a poem; a poem that he made for Haru. One that he would never read to her because he was too afraid.

* * *

><p>Haru was distracted with her thoughts. So distracted that she rammed into several people, quickly apologizing to those she hit. She sighed, unsure of what to tell her mother. She bit her lip, thinking: "<em>Oh, hey, Mom. Guess what? Those friends I told you about . . . Well, they're not human. One's an animated cat doll, whom I love helplessly, the other's a crow, a fat cat, and now an injured cat that was nearly murdered. Oh, I forgot! I want to help them find the murderer! Can I go?<em>" That was not going to fly with her mother.

"Oh, boy," she whispered, rubbing at her temples. "How am I going to explain this?"

She moved along slowly as she looked at the window stores to try to distract her racing mind. She paused, seeing a white and grey stuffed toy cats in a toy shop. Haru grinned, finally happy to see new shipments of these toys. They were prefect—Yuki and Lune replicas. She went into the shop, listening to the chimes of the bells as she moved in with the grace of an awkward, bowlegged heron. In the toy shop there were many parents with their children as they went up and down the aisles of toys, and being on the cusp of adulthood, it felt odd in the back of her mind. The man looked up from behind the counter.

"Ah, Haru, back again, are we?" he laughed.

"Yes, Mr. Hikari," she replied, quickly approaching the white and grey toys, grabbing both of them, and approached the counter. "Here we go. I'll take them."

The man chuckled, ringing up to toys, and she paid for them. The older man placed them into the bag, and gave it to her.

"Here you go," he said.

She took the bag, and smiled. "Thank you," Haru said, leaving the shop as soon as she entered. She remembered to throw a "see you later" as she left. The brunette peered into the bag, happy that she completed her little collection of toys modeled after her strange friends. She smiled as she continued to walk down the street.

Just then she felt something.

Pausing, she turned around, only watching as business men and women rush by her, chatting loudly on their cell phones, mothers or fathers or both with their children, and birds pecking at the scraps of food on the ground near the cafés. Nothing out of place here. But, still, she felt eyes upon her. Her brown eyes moved slowly across, taking in everything she was looking at. Still feeling uncomfortable, but she moved along the streets, still feelings eyes upon her. She rubbed at her shoulder, and glanced around, taking in the people and buildings that surrounded her.

And not too far away, a cat followed her, its eyes soft pink and fur a shining gold with orange paws and white underbelly—it glimmered in the sun with hints of auburn and burnt-orange. A kaleidoscope of colours etched across his smooth fur. Quite the specimen of feline he was; the type a rich woman would have sitting in her lap as she fed him expensive shrimp dishes. Those pink eyes stared at the brunette, a smirk upon its furry face as he followed Haru with a prideful swagger in his step.


	6. Reunite

**I'm glad so many people enjoy this. I thought this would not be liked. But, anyhow, I do plan to do another multi-chapter story for TCR. I might post it after this fic, or after my HMC fic, or during. I'm not sure. It'll be an AU mystery/horror. Not sure if any of you will like it, but, I'll see.**

* * *

><p>Reunite<p>

VI

What is wrong with me?_ Haru screamed in her head as she rushed home. What had happened over there? _What the hell was that! _The brunette collapsed on the nearest seat she found, her cheeks pink-red, and her breath unsteady. She always knew she had a crush on Baron, and she had even told him, so what was the problem? Every fiber of her being ached for him—his touch, his warmth, the gentleness of his accent-laced soothing voice. She pounded her fists on her head, moaning._

"_What am I going to do?" she whispered. Chocolate eyes opened slowly as she stared at her shoes. "I love him . . ."_

_She opened her hands up, and let them drop between her legs, sighing deeply._

"_I love him," Haru whispered again. "I want him . . ."_

_Haru whimpered in her throat. What would she do? What _could _she do? She stood up, and walked slowly home with her head down._

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Naoko inquired as the smoothness of her hand strokes sewed at the cloth.<p>

The younger female glanced up, clinging to her bag, which rested against her slender legs. Haru opened her eyes, smiling gently. "Oh, went to hang out with some of my friends," she answered as she closed the front door to their house.

"Who? Was it this Baron and his friends?" her mother asked, eyes narrowed as she arched a brow.

Haru groaned, throwing her head back in a disgruntled fashion. Of course she had mentioned to her mother that she had male friends by that name, but never once did she mention _what_ they were. That was the sticky part of the strange situation. "Mom, get those thoughts out of your head," she said, closing the door with her foot. "They're just _friends_, Mom." Haru bit her lower lip as she thought: _Well, one isn't_ just _a friend._

Naoko continued to eye her daughter as she placed her threaded needle down. "Honey, you know, I have never met them," she said, her eyes closing as she spoke.

Haru then grinned, her hands clasping together. "I know," she said, practically skipping over to her mother. "And Baron and the others would love to meet you." How was she going to do this? She hadn't a clue.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Naoko said, grinning mischievously. She returned to her sewing. "So, when can I meet them?"

"Tomorrow at twelve sound good?"

"Perfect," Naoko stated, crossing her legs as she continued to sew. "I would like to have met them sooner, but what can I do?"

Haru clapped her hands together, rolling back on her balls of her feet, hardly believing her luck. "Great," she said. "They've been dying to meet you." Her mother really wanted to meet them! This was good. But she was a tad concerned of the outcome of it all.

"Well, they should have met me sooner."

Haru shook her head, eyes closed as a sigh passed by her lips. "Yes, Mom," she said, kissing the top of the redhead's brow before retreating to the kitchen.

Naoko arched a brow, watching a bag in her daughter's hand swing from side to side, which held fast to a plasic bag. She recognized the icon of the cartoon bird on the front, knowing from what store it came from. "Whatcha got there?" the mother questioned, resuming her stitching. "More stuffed toys? Aren't you a little old for toys?"

"Oh, Mom, leave me be," Haru said, peering into the bag again with a smile. "I don't see why I can't have them."

Naoko shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, it's your money," she replied. "Oh, did you get a response from that café you applied for?"

"Not yet," Haru answered readily as she approached the refrigerator, glancing in. "Leftovers tonight, Mom? For dinner?"

Dinner? Surprised, Naoko leaned over to stare at the hanging clock on the wall, surprised by the time. "Wow, it's five?" she said in awe. "I don't know I was working that long."

"Then take a break," Haru said, taking that as an answer for her leftovers, and grabbed a lidded bowl filled with potatoes salad. "If you lost track of the time, it's time to stop. I'll put dinner together, Mom."

Her mother smiled tiredly. "Oh, thanks, honey," she said. "You're the best."

"I know," Haru stated, chuckling a little as she grabbed a small platter of sushi. After quickly washing her hands, Haru dried them, snatched up two dishes for her and her mother, resting them on the counter. "What would you like to drink?"

"Um, water is fine," Naoko replied, placing her half-finished quilt on the table she sat at. She stretched, yawned, and approached the dinner table as her daughter served both of them equal shares of the food that was offered. "Thank you, honey."

"Sure," Haru said perkily as she then rushed to get two cups and filled them both with iced water.

Naoko watched her only child for a second, a small smile spread across her lips, and she closed her eyes. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Haru," she said seriously.

Haru turned, astounded by the seriousness of her mother's voice as she moved to the table she sat at. "Um, thanks," she said, looking away from her mother out of embarrassment.

"You are, you know. You're a better person than your father could ever be."

It had been a while since her mother had ever mentioned her father; she only did when serious conversations took place. But Haru could only smile, feeling a sense of satisfaction out of the comment that her mother had told her.

"Thanks, Mom."

And outside, two pink eyes watched them. He knew where she lived now. And with that knowledge in mind, he left for the Cat Bureau.

* * *

><p>Baron stared hard at the paper he had written on, criticizing it with every fiber of his being. He hissed, quickly crumpled the piece of parchment, and tossed it aside to join the many others in a corner of his study. The half-cat closed his eyes, inhaled through his nose, trying to steady his breathing. He tapped his shoed foot on the floor, his lithe tail twitched in agitation, and his fingertips drummed on the oak table below his hands and arms.<p>

"Okay, let's try this again," he whispered, dipping his quill in his ink jar, and grabbed a fresh piece of paper.

He began to scrawl on the fresh sheet of paper, paused, and nearly ripped it apart in anger. Baron placed the quill tip into the jar, and reclined into his chair, fingers laced on his lap, and ears flat; little pieces of white paper fluttered down on his lap and the floor below. He licked his lips, whiskers twitching as his upper lip trembled, and he sighed. The feline stared at his gloved palms, his eyes heavy-lidded. A knock on his door snapped him out of his sleep-like trace.

"Hey, Baron, I made dinner," Muta called from behind the door. "Get outta there."

"Coming," Baron grumbled, his shoe kicking aside a balled piece of paper and stood up from his chair. He yawned, stretching out his slender frame as he left his prized study. The scent of smoked salmon filled his nostrils, and he quickly felt his mouth water. "Muta, that smells good."

Muta turned up from his skillet, and grinned. "Thanks, I thought some of this would perk ya right up," the fat cat said, placing a piece of fish meat on a plate, and offered it to Tohru, who quickly took it.

"Thank you," Tohru said, quickly digging into the piece of meat.

"Yep," Muta said, placing another piece of fish on another plate, and offered it to Baron. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Baron said, and he took a seat, grabbing his fork as he neatly cut into it.

Tohru watched Baron, ears flicking, and he glanced back down on the piece of meat. "So, how are you, Baron?" the grey and white feline said, grinning, hoping to make Baron smile with him.

The orange and cream feline looked up, staring at Tohru with smooth emerald eyes. "Yes, I'm just fine," he said, taking a small bite of his fish.

"Good, good," Tohru said, nodding his head, and wolfed down another piece of salmon. "So, I'm guessing that . . . you could not contect my parents?"

"I recall the Cat Kingdom being shut to those on the outside," Toto said.

"Yeah, you're right. I had to sneak out to see Kimiko."

"So I see . . ."

Muta blinked, staring at Baron before taking his seat at the end of the table, and started to eat his large piece of fish meat. Toto watched the felines, a frown on his beak, and he sighed. He started to eat his mulberries as no one else spoke. The crow pushed open the double doors on the top floor, allowing a cool night breeze to enter the building. The night was beginning, and the day started to die. Stars dotted the sky as dark clouds loomed slowly across the heavens. Half of a moon hung there as well, covered by a sea of that said darkness. It was a lovely night. Toto sighed as the cool night wind rushed over his black feathers, causing them to ruffle. There was some _pitter-patter_ on the stones below as Toto glanced down, and watched as a cream figure rushed to the Bureau doors.

"Hey!" Toto called, flapping his wings.

Muta, Tohru, and Baron glanced to the avian Creation above.

"Hey, feather-brain, what's up with you?" Muta hissed, stabbing his fork into the fish.

There, at that very moment, were loud poundings on the thick wood doors.

"Tohru! Tohru!" called a female voice from behind the said doors.

Tohru's ears perked up, and a grin formed on his furry features. "Kimiko!" he called, quickly standing up, ignoring the pain shooting through him.

Baron waved down his hand, stood up, and approached the door. As he opened them, the doors were pushed open forcibly by a figure—Baron was nearly knocked down by the force. He clung to the handle of the doors as a blur of cream rushed by him, and to Tohru. The grey and white feline laughed as that body held him close. The figure was a large fox with nine tails, soft cream fur, red marks on her cheeks, forehead, lips, and the bridge of her nose. The soft chiming of a bell that hung around the fox's neck hung in the air as that said fox clung to Tohru.

"I was so worried about you!" she cried as she held to him tightly as warm tears rushed down her face.

"Kimiko," Tohru whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

Baron closed the doors, staring softly at the couple. "Miss Kimiko?" he called.

The vixen turned, bright gold eyes looking right at him as her once flattened ears perked up to his voice. Her soft cream fur with white-tipped tails was completely ratty and caked with filth. Despite that, she smiled widely, and then threw herself at Baron, and this time knocking him to the floor.

"Oh, sir! Thank you so much!" she said, eyes watering. "I've been looking e-everywhere for him! I-I was so worried about him!"

Baron's emerald eyes were wide as he stared at the fox, but then he smiled gently at her as he patted her shoulder awkwardly yet comfortingly. "You are very welcome, Miss Kimiko," he said, taking her paw, and kissed the top of it. "Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, at your service."

She sniffled, her other paw drying her face. She looked where they were on the floor, and blushed harshly as Muta snickered in the background. "I'm sorry about knocking you over," Kimiko said, pulling away from Baron, and helped him to his feet. She then returned to her boyfriend, staring hard at him. "Oh, look at you! You're so hurt! And your beautiful fur!" Kimiko threw herself at Tohru, kissing his face and cheeks lovingly. She then pulled back, cupping his face between her slender paws.

"I'm fine, baby," Tohru said, clinging to her wrists with his paws. "Your fur is worse than mine."

Kimiko let out a strangled breath, and she resumed to kiss his cheeks and forehead numerous times.

Baron and Toto smiled at the couple, and Muta snorted. "Yech, all this mushy stuff," he muttered, taking another bite of his food.

The avian from his perched glared at the fat feline, and snorted. "Hey, lard-ball, Kimiko thought he was dead," Toto snapped, flapping his feathered wings. "Get some sympathy for her and his plight."

Muta snorted again, and continued to eat his meal like a real glutton. Kimiko held onto her boyfriend, stroking his fur with her paw. "What happened to you?" she whispered, golden eyes filled with confusion as she cupped Tohru's face once more.

"Long story," Tohru dryly chuckled, blue eyes looking away.

She pressed her nose to his, her body shaking. "I d-don't care, just t-tell me everything," Kimiko whispered, her voice breaking.

Baron approached the vixen Creation, placing a hand to her shoulder. "Calm yourself, now," he said in a low tone. "Come, come and sit down. Do you want some tea?" He led her to the couch, and sat her gently down, Tohru clinging to her still.

"Yes, please, that would be nice," Kimiko said, hugging her feline lover tightly. Her golden eyes turning to stare at the papers on the coffee table, and noticed that they were not perfectly laid there. Her paws reached across, and straightened them before hugging her boyfriend back.

Muta cocked his head at the odd gesture, but said nothing.

"Milk or lemon with your tea?" Baron called, warming the tea kettle.

"Lemon," Kimiko answered. She glanced around the building, noting how beautiful and perfect it looked. "Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Where is that human girl?"

"Haru?" Toto cawed. "She's at home, probably sleeping now."

Muta swallowed sharply, and waved his fork at Kimiko. "Say, why weren't you're here earlier?" he said.

"Well, I'm a statue in front of a shrine," Kimiko said, smoothing her paw down Tohru's back. "If I go missing, that will be noticeable."

"Makes sense," Toto said, smirking at Muta.

The fat cat hissed, his arms crossed over his chest. Baron approached the frayed vixen, and offered her the tea. "Here you go," the half-cat said.

"Thank you," she said, taking the cup, and drank from it. The tea was sweet, and the Creation licked her lips. "This is good."

Baron smiled, lacing his fingers together. "I'm glad you like it," he said. "Now, Tohru, could you explain to your girlfriend what happened?"

And he did.

Kimiko ran her padded paws against the smoothness of the tea cup, staring at what was left of the liquid within it. "This is so much to digest," she whispered.

"I understand that, miss," Baron said. "But you don't have to come. I completely understand—"

"No," she said firmly as she waggled her pointer finger in the air. "If my Tohru is going, then I'm going." She held up her head high, eyes closed, and her ears lain back against her head. "There are some things I'm anal about, and that I hate injustice. If I can help, I want to help."

The humaniod feline smiled gently as he stared at the pair of lovers before him. He was a tad envious of them. "Well, then it will be nice to have you with us," Baron said, placing a hand to his chest.

"But what about being a statue in front of the shrine?" Toto called.

Kimiko froze in her place, her ears low, and her eyes wide. "You're right," she whispered. She turned to her boyfriend, searching his face. The vixen licked her lips, and back to her cup she turned her attention to. "No, this is more important."

Baron smiled, reaching up to smooth the fur on his neck. "Well, then you can stay here," he said. "Do you want some salmon?"

"Um, no, but thank you," Kimiko said, placing her cup neatly on the coffee table. "I think that Tohru should get some rest and that I should wash up." She stared at her fur, frowning sternly.

Tohru's ear twitched, looking at his girlfriend. "She's got a point," he said.

The vixen stood up, beaming at the crow at the top floor. "Thank you for helping us," Kimiko said, bowing her head.

"Billionth time I've heard that in the last two days," Muta muttered, scratching his stomach.

"Shut it, fatty," Toto hissed.

"Birdbrain!"

"Heard that for the _billionth_ time."

"Oh, just drop dead!"

Baron narrowed his eyes at the two, shook his head as Kimiko watched them with a face crossed between tease and slight concern. "I'm guessing this is normal," she said, a thick frown spreading across her elongated mouth.

"I'm afraid so," Baron said as he shook his head. "Come, I'll show you where Tohru sleeps."

"Okay," Kimiko said, helping Tohru stand and she followed the orange and cream half-cat.

Muta licked his lips, watching the strange couple go into the backrooms. He belched, and Toto cringed.

"You're disgusting," the bird Creation said, staring at the fat feline.

"Says the bird that eats worms," Muta countered. He hiccupped, and rubbed his back against the back of the chair, sighing.


	7. Nightmares

**Listen to "_American McGee's Alice music Skool Daze_" as you read this chapter. It's on Youtube. Trust me. Just do it.**

**BTW, I had to draw Tohru and Kimiko. Here's a picture of them (just remove the spaces): http : / / artistdragon . deviantart. com / art / EOTH - Cat - n - Kitsune - 268203613**

* * *

><p>Nightmares<p>

VII

It was twelve o'clock—midnight.

Baron was sleeping on the couch, twitching in his sleep. Muta, by some stroke of strangeness, fell asleep in the kitchen. Toto was in his normal place on the stone pillar outside, and Tohru and Kimiko were together in the same bed. Baron didn't know why he wanted to sleep in his fleshy body rather than be just a wooden statue, but he just wanted to. Before he had fallen into sleep's grasps, he had an idea as to why he wanted to sleep like this: dreams.

He had the most wonderful dreams (he loved to indulge in such things), and he loved having them. And why? All of them had Haru in them, which made them positively delightful. And he had one of several dreams:

One—in this dream, he would be her height (for some reason beyond him) hugging and kissing her under a tree, just showering in the attention she deserved. There was some laughter and talk, but mostly embraces and kisses.

Two—this dream was like the first one, but she was his height, and they were sharing tea, exchanging pleasantries and eating crumpets. It was innocent and gentle, this dream was.

Three—the third one was the strangest one. She was his height, both sitting on the couch, and she was heavily pregnant with developing half-kittens in her womb. He was reading poetry to her as his hand came to rest on the swell of her midsection.

And four—the last dream. It would be him and Haru in a church, a cat priest reciting scripture to them as both him and her exchanged life-long vows. Everybody was there, and they all were happy.

He loved them all, and he wanted to have one of those dreams tonight. His sleeping form snuggled into the plush couch, and Baron's gentle breathing and heartbeat were present. The shadows cast by the moon whipped, slowly forming into a corner where they stirred. Then . . . a tall, slender body adorned with an elegant cloak came from the shadows of the walls, pink eyes glowing, and a fat tail swishing from side to side. Slender four-digit padded hands were pressed together as slender legs fanned out his long coat with each step. The feline creature loomed over Baron, staring down at him. Those glowing pink eyes turned to Muta, who was reclined on his back, snoring loudly. Then those orbs turned back to Baron, staring hard at him.

"The famous Baron Humbert von Gikkingen," the figure said softly, reaching across, dragging his black nails down a whisker on Baron's face. "The self-proclaimed head of the Cat Bureau thinking that he can stop me? How foolish." He chuckled gaily, yet softly and cruelly.

Baron twitched in his sleep. The feline figure raised his hand up, pressing two fingers to Baron's forehead, and underneath them, the fingertips glowed.

"Let's see what's your greatest fear is. . ."

* * *

><p><em>Baron's mind was a surreal, sweet place. Sugary sweet to the part where the feline creature just wanted to hurl. The creature glanced around, drinking in what he was seeing. It was an old-fashioned town with brick grounds and old-fashioned English buildings; they looked very similar to the buildings in the Refuge. But this place was much bigger with all sorts of alleyways and other smaller buildings. The feline stood there, hand to his chest, and his expression placid.<em>

"Huh_," he said, looking at the ground, and patted at it. "_Interesting. How old is this stinking-ass doll? Two hundred?_"_

_There was nobody in this plaza, but this is how the mind worked with any sentient being. Each building had a memory in it, just like every door in his mind had. The golden feline with pink eyes approached the nearest door, and opened it. There, he saw an old-fashioned antique shop with an old man carving a white feline doll made out of wood with his sharp carving knife. Baron stood by the old man, watching._

"_**Will she be finished?**" Baron asked, a little perky as he rolled on the back of his heels._

_The older man chuckled, his knife carving out the fresh wood. "__**Oh, Baron, calm yourself**__," he said, still chuckling. "__**She will be finished**__."_

"_**I know, but I'm just excited**__."_

"_**I know you are. I know . . .**__"_

_The feline creature stood there, watching the memory before closing the door. _"Nope_,_"_ he said. _"Not what I'm looking for_._"

_He moved across to the next door, and opened that. Memory of that white cat doll leaving and his heart breaking. Nope. Next door: a fire that burned down his old home. Nope. Next door: Baron meets the crow. Nope. Next door: Baron meets the fat cat. Nope. A few more memories before the creature found the right one—this one had emotion he was searching for. Intense love. The feline grinned wickedly, and watched. Baron and this girl were having tea, talking, then he read poetry to her, and then she left, both flustered and embarrassed. The creature rubbed at his furry chin, and arched a brow._

"Interesting_,_"_ he said. _"He loves her . . . More than the white one_._"_ His fingernails scratched his chin, smirking._ "I wonder . . ._" The feline closed the door with his foot, and he turned, the tails of his coat swaying. _"I wonder what he's dreaming right now . . ._"_

_The feline moved along, glancing around. He would have to go in the deepness of Baron's mind. He smirked, tail swishing as he went into the catacombs of the alleyways and Baron's mind. Just then, like any mind, the "reality" of what he was in started to fall away, and he knew that he reached it—the dream place. He watched, completely unseen; it was like he was watching a television. There was a field, a tall tree, and Baron held Haru in his arms. He was pressing tender kisses to her hair and cheek—caressing her cheek with his gloved hand, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The beast watched, a little perplexed. Her name was Haru, too. Haru. Oh, how the beast loved that name. How could he not, after all? The creature smirked, chuckling._

"Oh, this is great, perfect_,_"_ the creature said as he turned away, watching as the dream dissolved away into the old-fashioned plaza. _"Now I got what he wants most of all._" A cackle. "_Perfect. _Per_fect." _And in the back of his mind were ideas. Ideas about Haru. Oh, how he loved that name._

_"Hey!"_

_Oh, shit. The creature seeing Baron; Baron seeing the creature. Well, not so much Baron as it was his subconscious. The orange and cream cat looked over the being that was _not _supposed to be there. The creature turned, arms outstretched as if he wanted a hug, and the golden feline smiled._

"Well, hello, there,"_ he greeted in a suave voice. _"How nice to see you. I've heard lots about you. Quite the hero, aren't you?"

_"Who are you?" Baron snapped, holding out his cane like a sword. "You don't belong here! Who are you?"_

"Little ol' me?" _the feline said, grinning, as he placed a hand to his chest where a single round jewel hung around a thin chin. _"I'm just a figment of your own imagination, Baron."

_The creature clapped his hands together, and there was a loud bang and pitch-black smoke engulfed the subconscious of Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. Emerald eyes popped open, and there was a grassy knoll. A tall tree stood behind him, covering the ground in thick shadows. Baron's ear twitched, trying to make sense of what was happening. Who was that humanoid cat? He glanced around, shuffled about, and then paused, staring out to nowhere in particular._

_"Baron!"_

_He turned, smiled, seeing Haru in a bright yellow sundress. She stood there, smiling sweetly as her hair shifted in the breeze of the day. He held out his arms to her, smiling softly still._ "_My Haru," Baron whispered, watching as she walked into his arms. He had completely forgotten about the feline creature. He held her close, his nose brushing against her hair, and he took in her scent._ "My love."

_"Hello, darling," she said, pressing a kiss to his mouth. "I love you so."_

_"As I love you," Baron responded, staring at her with emerald eyes filled with love. He stroked her hair with gloved fingers. "I'll protect you—you'll be safe with me and in my arms."_

_"I know," Haru whispered, kissing him again._

_Baron purred deeply, hugging her tightly, refusing to let her go. She placed her lips to his throat, his purrs became louder as he nuzzled against her, and his tail flicked from side to side; he could feel her arms slip up his back, gripping the fabric of his tailcoat. Then there was hissing in the serene landscape, and Baron snapped his head up, seeing a figure in the tall grasses beyond. It was strange; it was black, took the shape of a wolf or a very big dog, but had no detail. It looked much like a shadow. He pulled from Haru's embrace, pushing her back, thrusting out his cane much like all those years ago back at the Cat Palace. Haru looked at the beast, unsure and afraid._

_"What are you?" he snapped, glaring._

_"Baron," she whispered, hugging his arms._

_"It's okay, you'll be safe. Stay behind me."_

_The figure hissed, and then bolted from the grasses. Haru screamed, and Baron lashed out his cane, slapping it upside the head of the beast. A claw then slapped Baron away like a rag doll on the grassland about four feet away or so, and it advanced at Haru, pinning her to the ground as it hissed and snarled. It opened its large maw, and began to savagely bite at her. The half-cat turned around, eyes wide in fear as he watched Haru struggle with the beast trying to kill her._

_"Haru!"_ _he screamed, quickly standing up, waving his cane._

_But the beast vanished upon contact, and Baron stood there in a daze, curious about what had just happened. But he soon forgot all that as he dropped his cane, and rushed to Haru's side._

_"Haru! Oh, Lord," he cried, gently cradling her broken, bloody body. "Oh, God—are you okay?"_

_Everything had happened so fast. He watched as Haru gagged on her own blood, which splattered on his cheek. He glanced over her body, noticing the claw marks and the teeth wounds. Baron cupped some of the bleeding as it stained his glove, but he did not care. He could feel his heart speed up as he held his hand to the wounds, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Rivers of red poured out on the green grass, making a pool of crimson that soon spread into little rivers._

_"B-Baron," she rasped._

_"Sssh, d-don't speak," he whispered, his voice crackling. "Y-you'll be fine." _

_"I love you."_

_She closed her eyes, and her body went limp in his arms, and thus he realized that she had died. His mind reeled for a moment, and then the realization hit him tenfold, and he screamed._

_"NO! OH, GOD **NO**!"_

_He clutched her body close to his, weeping, clinging to her. Just then, the world fell apart like shattered glass, and her body banished into dust._ _He watched in utter horror as he watched as the once-Haru slipped past his gloved fingers as mere dust, and he watched as he continued to fall downwards. Baron screeched, clawing at the black nothingness around him._

* * *

><p>Baron had jolted so quickly out of his sleep that the feline creature that was in it flew out, landing a few feet away, and he skittered away into the shadows. The half-cat's heart was rapidly beating in his breast, and his glowing green eyes darted around, drinking in his surroundings in a frenzied state. His fur was standing on end, his tail erect, and his hands clawed at the cushions of his couch. He panted, his eyes sill wide, and he looked up at the ceiling. Baron allowed his body to calm down, but his heart continued to beat in his chest. He moaned, and cradled his head in his hands.<p>

And in the shadows, the feline lurked, trying to make a clean escape. But the floorboards creaked under his weight, and he froze. Baron whipped his head around, ears perking to the sound, and he was already rushed with adrenaline—he quickly stood up, his tail still erect, and his eyes wide.

"Who goes there?" he snarled.

The feline in the shadows kept his breathing steady, hoping that Baron would not find him. The orange and cream cat stood up, his body shaking, and a scowl on his face.

"Who goes there," Baron repeated, slanted eyes narrowed as his ears were back against his head. He reached over for his cane, holding it much like a sword. "Where are you?" He held out the cane, emerald eyes glancing over the dark building as his tail twitched anxiously from side to side.

Then the creature decided to move, and there was a _whisking_ sound, and Baron snapped. He smashed his cane around, seething. "Get out of my house!" he screamed loudly, forgetting his houseguests. "Get out of here! Leave my home!"

Just then, the room illuminated with white light, banishing the shadows in the room. Baron was crazed, heart still pounding, breathing erratic, and the hairs on the back of his body stood up straight. Limbs trembled, and breathing was hard and loud. There were footsteps, and Baron turned around quickly, his cane out and ready to smack down the intruder.

"What the hell, Baron," Muta snapped groggily, rubbing at his eyes as he stood by the light switch. "Some people are trying to sleep."

What? The humaniod feline blinked, and his tail tip twitched. Baron did not look at his fat feline as he glanced around, searching for the thing that was no longer there. Muta shifted, watching the orange and cream feline, curious as to what was wrong. That was when the obese feline started to worry.

"Hey, Baron, you okay?"

The half-cat started to relax as his once erect ears flattened against his skull, and his hold on the cane loosened. Emerald eyes slowly moved along, searching. He swallowed sharply, and stood erect and poised. "I'm f-fine," he said, trying to sound cool and calm.

"You don't look like it," Muta said, slowly approaching his friend's side. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine. It was nothing."

That was when Kimiko stumbled from the backrooms, rubbing at her eyes. "Is everything alright?" she asked, her little paws wrung as she hend them to her stomach. "Tohru and I heard a scream."

The cat Creation looked to the fox Creation, noticing her worry and confusion. "It was nothing," Baron said, grabbing his tailcoat and top hat, putting them on, and stepped into the windowsill. "Go back to sleep. Sorry for the disturbance."

And before anyone could ask any more questions, he turned into his wooden state.

* * *

><p>The feline in the shadows panted, clutching at his chest. "Damn, that was close," he muttered, looking back to the Cat Bureau behind him. "Shit, he's crazier than I thought he could ever be." He hummed in his throat, and then snorted. "Well," he said, standing up, and clapped his hands together. "Time to visit his love interest."<p>

* * *

><p>Haru was deep in sleep, and she clung to the orange stuffed cat in her arms. Her crow, large white cat, small white cat, and grey white cat toys covered the right side of the bed—the closest side to the wall so that the toys would not fall off. Right now was perfect. The cat appeared from the shadows, and approached her bedside, staring down at her. A soft, yet twisted, smile spread across his furry-covered face, and those pink eyes looked right at her soft face.<p>

"You're beautiful," the creature said. "So beautiful." He reached across, gently dragging his fingers along her cheek. "I can see why Baron loves you." He leaned more fully onto the bed, but was careful not to awaken her. His pink eyes glanced around, drinking in the child-like innocence she harbored. He smirked, and his clawed fingers traced the curve of her cheek soothingly. This was Haru. She was so pretty . . . His fingers pressed to her forehead, and he repeated what he had done to Baron. "Let's see what's your weakness, now."

* * *

><p><em>There was a large field with mountains, bushes, scattered trees, and colourful flowers. Doors stood on the grass, speckling the landscape. The feline creature dragged his fingers along the length of his whiskers, twitching out of disgust.<em>

"Just as disgusting as Baron's mind,"_ he said with a gag. The creature looked at a perky flower below his feet, and he smashed it. _"Now, let's repeat the process._"_

_He moved, checking each door, until he then found the same dream that Baron had, and it had the same emotion: intense love. The feline grinned, watching the same memory play out._

"Oh, this is good_,_"_ the creature said, rubbing his hands together. _"They both love each other_." He closed the door with his foot. "_Now, time to mess with this one's reality._"_

_He clapped his hands, causing there to be a large smoke burst._

_Haru, on the other hand, did not notice anything. She was by Baron's side as he read poems to her in that soothing, calm voice that she had fallen in love with so long ago. She had her head pillowed against his shoulder, and she held onto the picnic basket in her lap._ _He finished his reading, and closed his book, staring at her from the corner of his emerald eyes._

_"Darling," he whispered, pushing the book aside, and held her close. "Do you enjoy this? Being with me?"_

_"Of course," she said, opening the basket, and pulled out some strawberries. "You're the best." Haru plucked the berry, offering it to Baron._

_He grinned, opening his mouth, and he took the berry that was pressed to his lips. He took it into his mouth, and slowly chewed as he savored the taste, humming in his throat. _"Delicious," _he said, licking his lips. Baron then kissed her, causing her to giggle._

_Just then, he lurched, and bent over, groaning. Haru watched, her eyes widened as she watched, unsure of what was happening._

_"Baron, Baron, what's wrong?" she asked, voice seeped in worry. Haru sat up, clutching to his shoulders._ _"Baron! Baron!"_

_His chest was rising up and down quickly as the half-cat sucked air through his gritted teeth, and his hands were shaking; trembling. Just then, his body relaxed, and went stiff._ _She pulled him onto his back, cradling his head in her hands. He was still, unmoving and—he was dead. Haru's heart raced, and her eyes widened. "Baron! Baron! Wake up!" she yelled, shaking his body. "You can't be dead! Baron! **BARON**!"_

_His body then twitched as did the world around her. She shivered, watching the skin on Baron's face melt slowly away—like wax on a candle. His skull and bones were shown to her, and Haru screamed, stumbling back, her hand covering her mouth. Then she started to fade away along with her world—her skin melting as well. She tried to scream, but it was cut off as she burst into particles._

* * *

><p>Haru snapped up from her bed, whimpering, panting. Her heart was racing faster than a racehorse at a derby. Sweat spilled from pours in her skin, rolling down every ripple of her skin as she tried to level her breathing. She touched her body, realized that her skin was still attached to her, and she started to calm herself. Haru's eyes glanced around. She was in her room, where she belonged. The female human then snatched up her orange cat toy, hugging it tightly to her chest as if to comfort herself.<p>

"It's just a dream, just a dream," she whispered, hugging her toy. "Baron's alive and well. He's at the Bureau. He's safe and warm in bed . . ."

Pink eyes watched her, and a mouth smiled. He had gotten what he wanted, and with that, he went to his home a world away. She didn't want to lose him, and he didn't want to lose her. Things couldn't be better.


	8. Yami

**Hey, ya'll. Here's the update. I can see that you en't likin' my badie. If you don't like him now, you won't like him now and later. xD**

**BTW, happy holidays!**

* * *

><p>Yami<p>

VIII

A castle stood tall in a forest. Mountains were in the background as lazy, fat clouds drifted by. It was a lovely day (on Earth it was night still), and the golden-white-orange figure moved along, climbing up the stone stairs as he approached two wooden doors, and he pushed them open, moving inside as he pushed the door closed. The interior of his home was grand: paintings of his family with stoic looks upon all their faces hung there; cat eyes staring at the being that moved along the carpeted floor. A large chandelier hung proudly and strongly in the centre of the ceiling. Tall and large windows stood on either side of him, allowing there to be a light breeze and to let light in. A staircase spiraled upward to the upper rooms, and that was where a bob-tailed, two and a half foot griffon statue sitting on the railing. The statue was adorned with neck, head, and wrist jewelry, which were now stone as well. The feline grinned softly, and dragged his hand slowly down the back of the statue.

"Hey, baby girl, Daddy's home," he said, his pink eyes upon the statue.

The statue started to glow, and the hardness of creature became life and soft flesh, and the griffon flapped its wings as it yawned. The Creation was a burnt brown colour with lighter shades of brown on the belly, and bright orange on the cheeks. The Creation cooed, rubbing against her master's chest lovingly. The feline reached across, scooping her up into his arms, listening to her rumbling in her throat.

"How's my Bonita?" he said, much like a father would speak to his daughter.

She cawed gently, nuzzling her beak into his cheek soothingly. The feline moved, carrying his prized pet with gentle care. Both entered a sprawling dining room adorned with a long oak table that was able to seat twenty or more people. The feline held to his Creation still, and plopped into the largest chair, which sat at the head of the table. The griffon crawled onto his lap, and he continued to scratch her, just like a cat owner would pet their cat.

"I'm sorry Daddy took so long," he said soothingly, his free hand reaching into his coat inner breast pocket. "Daddy's been busy, but to make it up to my little angel, here's a little something for you." He held out a dead mouse, and flung it to her. The griffon creation snatched it up, and gobbled it down hungrily. "Do you want to hear something, my pet?"

Bonita glanced up, and uttered a sound.

"Have you heard of Baron? The cat Creation from the Cat Bureau, right?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, you know he is after me."

The griffon Creation let out a squawk.

"Oh, yes," he said, his hand absentmindedly petting her soft fur. "He wants to stop the murders of the cats at his home city." The feline chuckled. "As you know, I cannot let that happen. Not until I get fifty more."

His pet murmured a sound.

He scratched his chin, a hum working his way in his throat. "You know, my pet," the feline creature began. "Since he is a Creation, he developed a soul, just like you did." She perked up in his lap. "I don't know if you know, but that means he's stronger than the average soul, which means he can last me longer than some mortal's soul." He chuckled, pushing himself further against the chair he sat so perfectly in. "And he's a cat as well—well, part." His ears twitched. "I need him, the fat cat, and the one that got away. They are added to my list." Bonita nuzzled against her master's chest, and he licked his lips. "Oh, great ol' Baron," snickered the feline as he stroked his beloved pet, "the good-hearted Creation of the Cat Bureau." He snorted. "Curse his kind heart, for that shall be his downfall."

Bonita nodded.

"Oh, and another thing . . ."

Bonita turned her head upward.

"The human Baron loves . . . Her name is Haru."

Bonita froze, and her head lifted from the furry lap of her master. His face was grim as his upper lip twitched. "Yes, my dear pet, her name is Haru," he said, licking his snow-white teeth. "Haru. _Haru_. She looks like _her_ almost, despite being human . . ." He paused, and swallowed sharply as a grin stretched across his face. "I must have this Haru for my own. Boy, wouldn't that break ol' Baron's little wooden heart."

Bonita blinked, and yawned, her sharp beak gleaming in the setting sun's light. He turned his head, staring out the large window. "Time for bed," he said, nudging his pet from his lap. "I suppose you want to hunt, right?"

She crooned, and stretched out her wings, perky to have a hunt. The feline chuckled, standing up and stretched out his arms. "Go on, then," he said.

Bonita screeched happily, approached the nearest window, and swooped out, her wings catching a gentle breeze as she flew off. The creature grinned, his sharp nails scratching his neck as his fat tail twitched from side to side. He left the dining room, and entered a long hallway towards the bathroom in the back. His eyes glanced over the old paintings from ancient Japan, Europe, and China. Pottery ranging from vases that were long to vases that were short and fat sat on pedestals. He pushed open the gold-inlayed oak doors that lead to the bathroom.

The bathroom floor was made of marble with swirl-patterned, liquid gold-painted walls. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling, lighting up the bathroom. A large, claw-foot bathtub sat in a corner under an open window. The feline slipped off his brightly-coloured red and yellow coat, allowing it to drop to the floor, and he approached the porcelain sink, resting against it as he stared at his reflection. His many-pierced ears twitched as did the long whiskers on his upper lip and eyebrows twitched. He started to take off his rings from each of his hands, placing them into a basket by the faucet, and he mimicked that with the earrings on his ears. He undid his long braid, allowing the long fur on his head to hang free. He stared at the markings on his face, smiling selfishly. The feline looked at his reflection in the mirror in her bathroom, staring with self-proclaimed egotistical love for himself. He gently dragged his fingers down silky-smooth fur, and a pleased grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

"You are beautiful, Yami," he said to the reflection. "Not bad for someone who's four-hundred and thirty years old."

His hands slipped to the slender chain that hung around his neck. It held a thick, crystal ball, which held his dark, swirling soul locked away within it.

* * *

><p>Haru brushed out her hair, trying to look good for her friends that were coming to visit. She wondered what her mother would say and how she would react. She licked her lips, moistening them. Haru wore a sleeveless striped pink and white shirt and tight denim jeans. She smoothed back her hair behind her ears, and stared at herself in the mirror. The young woman had the dream from last night still etched in her brain, and she tried her best to push it to the side. She never had such a vivid nightmare like that. Haru only had good dreams with Baron—either they were together on their picnic, or dancing, or kissing; it was always good dreams, not those of horror and pain. Haru swallowed sharply, and rubbed at her wrist to comfort herself.<p>

"He's fine," Haru said, closing her eyes. "Baron's fine. He's coming over, going to freak out Mom by total accident, have tea, and explain what's going on to Mom." She pushed back her hair, smiled prettily, and left the bathroom.

Her mother was cleaning the house of small square pieces of cloth to make it look cleaner for the guests that were coming. She huffed, placing her hand to her hip. "Well, I suppose you should prepare that tea of yours for your friends," Naoko stated, arching a brow to her daughter.

"Yeah, and perhaps some crackers and such?" Haru suggested, a smooth smile on her lips. "I think they would like that."

"Alright, then get some crackers and cheese," Naoko stated, motioning her hand to the cabinet.

She did just that, and opened a fresh container of crackers, and grabbed a platter, placing the crackers on it. "Well, I hope you like them," she said, reaching into the refrigerator to grab some fresh cheese. She placed it to the side, and reached to grab the kettle for tea.

"Well, I better," her mother said. "I still would have preferred to have met them sooner."

"I know," Haru said, filling the kettle with water. She glanced up, seeing the clock as it slowly ticked closer to twelve. Her mind then started to race: how would her mother react? Would she completely panic when she saw them? Would she like them? _Oh, God, I hope so_. "Um, I'll be back soon. Could you watch the kettle?"

"Of course," her mother said as she picked up the pieces.

Haru scampered up to her room, having a feeling that her friends were going to be there, which they were. She let out a surprised yelp, quickly closing the door. "Wow, you guys got here fast," she said, pressing her back to the door.

Baron sat on her desk, his legs crossed, and his hands in his lap as he gripped his cane. "Well, you said twelve," he said with a calm smile.

Kimiko glanced around the room, seeing how filthy it was, and started to hyperventilate. "_Oh my God_, this room is a _mess_!" she shrieked, gripping her head fur between her paws. "How can you live like this?"

Tohru patted his girlfriend's shoulder, trying to soothe her. "Calm down, calm down," he whispered to her.

Haru glanced down at the floor, and kicked aside worn-once clothing and a large plush toy. "Um, anyways," she began, "my mother is getting ready for you guys."

Muta jumped onto the sloppy bed, staring at the stuffed animals that were rested on her bed. "Aren't you a little old for stuffed toys," he said with a smirk.

Haru snatched up the orange stuffed toy, and held onto it. "So?" she murmured, looking at its little black eyes, and placed it carefully on the mattress.

Baron's emerald eyes looked at the toys, seeing a crow, a large white cat, the orange cat, the smaller white cat, and a grey cat—he blinked, realizing what each toy stood for: Toto, Muta, _him_, Yuki, and Lune. His whiskers twitched, and he cleared his throat, feeling slightly flustered. "Well, Miss Haru," he began, standing up, turning his head to watch Kimiko diligently clean the floor of Haru's room, and Tohru trying to stop her, "should we go downstairs?" He was still troubled by his nightmare, and he wanted to talk to Haru about it. Later, of course.

"Um," Haru hummed in her throat, eyes shifting back and forth in nervousness. "One moment please." She flung open the door, closed it, and rushed downstairs.

Kimiko, meanwhile, was still on the floor, picking up clothing, and folding them expertly. Tohru was sighing, sitting at her side. Toto hopped carefully on the desk, glancing around the room. "Huh, she's got a small room," he mused to himself.

"It's because she's got all this crap all over the place!" Kimiko yelped, ripping out a few strands of her cream fur from her head. She then resumed folding the clothing that was strewn all over the floor. "Look at this place!"

"Well, that's Haru for you," Baron said in a low chuckle, touching the rim of his top hat.

"_Still_!" the kitsune whined from the floor. "I can barely see the floor!"

Tohru hummed, rubbing his paw up and down her back. "It's okay, calm down," he whispered gently.

Muta watched the kitsune for a moment before making the Coo-Coo bird sound with his whistling, and moved his fat digit in a circle around his temple. Toto hit his wing against Muta's head, silently scolding the fat cat.

"Knock it off," the crow hissed.

"What? She's crazier than a raccoon on crack," Muta scowled back.

"Stop it," Baron barked gently. "Not now."

The fat feline and the dark-feathered crow turned, and snorted, looking away from each other. Haru then returned, closing the door, noticing the cream kitsune that was picking up her clothing and toys. "Um, I don't think I got your name," Haru said. "And—wow, I can see the floor."

Kimiko glanced up, her paws in mid-fold on a jacket. "Oh, I'm Kimiko, Tohru's girlfriend," she said. "And I remember you. You were the one talking to me when I was a stone statue. Thank you for helping my love." She bumped her head against Tohru's, smiling sweetly. "And to make it up to you, I'm going to clean your revolting room!" The kitsune resumed folding.

Haru expertly stepped around the clothing, books, papers, and other items scattered on the floor and looked down at the cream fox. "Um, thank you, I guess," she said with a nervous smile. "Well, Mom would like to meet you. But I'm not sure what to do—she's expecting a group of human males to walk through the front door."

Baron smiled softly, and hooked the curve of his cane on his arm. "Well, then let's go through the front door," he said as a mischievous smile peaking at the corners of his mouth. "I think that's better than going downstairs, don't you agree, Miss Haru?"

The brunette blinked, staring at him. "Um, I suppose so," she said, rubbing the back of her head. Her chocolate orbs moved down, watching as Kimiko moved around her feet, grabbing some books and neatly stacking them. "I guess that would be best. But I'll make sure Mom sits down when you guys enter."

"What?" Muta said, scratching his chest. "Are we that horribly ugly?" He chuckled.

Haru couldn't help but to crack a smile. "No, it's just that you all are different than the 'norm,'" she explained with a beaming grin. "Just go to the front door, and wait. Okay?"

"Right," Baron said, placing his top hat upon his head. "Let's hope that we don't take the wind from your mother's lungs."

"You might just," Haru said, bringing her voice down to a whisper as she left her room.

Baron approached the window, jumping onto Toto's feathered back. "Well, everyone, you heard Miss Haru," he said. "Let's go."

"Right," Toto answered, sweeping open his large wings, and dove downward.

Muta lifted his large body from the comfortable bed, and followed. Tohru's ear twitched, and he turned to his girlfriend. "Darling, let's go," he said, pushing gently at her arm.

Kimiko looked up from collecting the papers, staring at her feline love. "But, what about the room?" she said, her voice strained.

"You can finish it later," he said with a nervous smile. "C'mon, Baron is going to talk to Haru's mother. And he loves Haru. I want to get them together."

She sat there, clutching the papers to her furry breast. "Um, okay," Kimiko said, staring hard at the dirty room, her mind reeling. Every fiber of her being wanted to finish cleaning the room, but she knew she had to leave. "But the room . . ."

Tohru sighed, gently grabbing her arm, and tugged her along. "C'mon, dear," he said, pulling her closer to the bed next to the window. "Let's go."

"But the room!" Kimiko whined, releasing the papers out of surprise.

Tohru sighed deeply, and pushed her out the window. "Let's go," he said, and he closed the window's glass slide.

* * *

><p>"Um, Mom," Haru called awkwardly as she approached the front door.<p>

Naoko glanced up, reaching up with her hands to comb back her hair. "Oh, they are?" she said, swallowing sharply. "How do I look?"

"You look fine," Haru said, brushing back her hair and beamed.

"And the house?"

"Fine," she answered.

Haru approached the door, and her hand hovered over the knob. She wondered for a moment what her mother would do, and she exhaled deeply. "Okay, here we go," she said to herself, and she opened the door.

Naoko peered over her daughter's shoulder, and noticed that there was nobody of her height there, but when she looked down, she noticed that they were . . . _animals_. A orange and cream cat in a suit and top hat, a fat white cat, a crow, a severely hurt grey and white cat, and a six-tailed fox with a bell around its thick-furred neck. The cat tipped his hat to the mother, and bowed deeply.

"Hello, Mrs. Yoshioka," Baron greeted, placing his top hat to his chest. "We are Miss Haru's friends."

Naoko stood there, blinked several times, and coming to the realization that what she was seeing was real, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she toppled to the carpet like she were a giant redwood tree finally falling over from old age. Haru shrieked, and the group huddled around the older female on the floor. Haru dropped to her knees, and gently grasped her mother's shoulders.

"Mom," Haru called as she shook her mother's still body. "Mom." She started patting her mother's face, hoping that she would awaken.

Muta scoffed, turning to stare at the slightly frazzled top hat-bearing half-cat. "Nice, you killed her," he mocked, shaking his head. "Just the perfect way to meet Haru's mother."

"Can it, fatty," Toto hissed.

"Chicken legs."

"Marshmallow."

"Silence," Baron growled, and he patted Naoko's hand gently with his own, hoping that she would stir. "Now what?" he asked softly as he turned to stare at the young human female at his side.

Haru sighed, kneeling as she patted her mother's face. "We wait, I guess," she said gently. "We wait."


	9. Mother Dearest

Mother Dearest

IX

Haru gently banged her fists into her forehead and whimpered. "I can't believe this is happening," she said, opening her eyes to look at her mother, who was now lain upon the couch. "She wasn't supposed to faint."

"Miss Haru, she'll be fine," Baron said with a gentle tone in his voice. "She was just surprised to see us, that's all."

Muta was smirking and snickering under his breath. "Man, this is rich," he scoffed smugly. "Her face before she hit the ground was priceless."

"Shut your mouth," Toto hissed, staring at the fat cream cat with daggers in his eyes. "Show some dignity."

Muta grunted, rolled his eyes, and looked away from the avian Creation. Kimiko was frantic as her little paws held a damp cloth to Naoko's forehead. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare her," she said, her ears flattened to her head. "I hope she didn't hurt her head."

"Oh, I don't think so," Tohru said, running his paw down Kimiko's side. "She just fainted, that's all. She'll be just fine."

Toto fluttered over, landing on the couch's backing, staring down at Naoko with a worried face. He sighed, shaking his head. "Now what are we going to do?" he asked, looking to Baron. "When she comes to, what are we going to say?"

"Well," Baron said, running his fingers along the rim of his top hat, "we'll just tell her the truth. That's all."

Muta grunted again, and sat up, approaching the kitchen. Haru turned, watching as the heavy-set feline opened the door to the refrigerator. "What are you doing?" she called.

"What do you think?" Muta answered as he rummaged through the shelves of food.

"For God sake's, Muta, do you have any self-control?" Toto cawed, fluttering his wings as he shifted from foot to foot. "Is that all you think of? Eating?"

"Lay off, feathers," Muta said, staring at the bagged fruits and vegetables in the cooling space. "I just want something to eat, that's all." Muta licked his furry lips, staring at the large slices of angel food cake that was left unguarded in the refrigerator. He approached it quickly, and using his tour de force of eating skills, he gulped down each piece greedily. He chewed loudly for a few moments, swallowed, belched, and rubbed his stomach. "No match for me," he murmured contently.

Toto shook his head and peered back down at the mother. "Maybe we should get her some water for when she wakes up," he suggested.

"Good idea," Haru said, moving to stand up.

"No, don't worry, Haru," Toto said, placing his wing to his chest. "I've got this." He turned his head to the cat licking his furry lips by the refrigerator. "Hey, fatty."

Muta sharply turned his head, glaring at the crow.

"Be useful and get Mrs. Yoshioka a glass of water," Toto snapped.

"I'm not your personal slave," Muta grumbled, scratching his stomach.

"You're over there, so do it."

"Make me!"

"Gentlemen! Please, for the love of God, stop fighting," Baron snapped, his ears down against his head as his upper lip curled up in a scowl.

Muta and Toto grew silent, and Tohru snickered. "Boy, you two don't let up," the grey and white feline said with a grin gracing his face.

"It's rather weird," Kimiko said, turning over the damp rag as she dipped it into a bowl of cool water. "Seriously, is that all you two do?"

"No," Muta and Toto answered in snappy unison.

"Okay," the kitsune said, damping the rag on Naoko's cheeks. "But it surely seems like it."

Baron shook his head, a gentle smile upon his lips. "Perhaps the both of you should take up a different hobby other than insulting each other," he said, his whiskers quirking with that smile of his.

Muta glared at the tawny Creation and Toto shifted uncomfortably on his perch. Haru chuckled, but was obviously trying to hold back her laughter. There was a moan that caused her to look down at her mother, worried for the elder female. Another moan. Just then, Naoko started to stir, and Haru became alert.

"Mom," she said, inching closer to the couch where her mother was rested upon.

Naoko opened her eyes, staring at her only child. "What happened?" she murmured, sitting up, and her eyes immediately fixed on the suit-wearing feline.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Yoshioka?" Baron inquired worriedly.

Naoko then screamed. The group of non-humans jumped at the loudness of the scream as the human inched away from them, but her gaze never left them.

"What is that?" she hollered, practically jumping from her skin the minute she saw the creatures around her. "_What are they?_"

"They are my friends," Haru said calmly, placing her hand behind Baron.

Naoko was hyperventilating, clutching the couch as if it would protect her. Haru shifted on her knees, turning her attention to her friends. "This is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen," Haru said, smiling gently.

"But you may just call me Baron," the orange and cream cat said placidly.

Naoko blinked, looking up and down at him. Haru then shifted to Toto, who was still perched on the couch. "That is Toto," she said.

Naoko hadn't even noticed the abnormally large crow that was sitting perfectly on her couch as if it were a perch. Toto bowed his head, placing his wing to his chest.

"This is Kimiko and Tohru," Haru said, placing her hands to the kitsune, who still clung to the moistened rag. The brunette then turned, noticing that Muta was approaching the scene. "And lastly, this here is Muta."

"_Lastly_?" the fat feline echoed irritably. "So I'm just an after-thought?"

"Quit your kvetching," Toto hissed, his plumage fluffing as he puffed his chest. "You're lucky that she even mentioned you."

"Shut up," Muta grumbled.

To Naoko, all she heard from the cat was a bunch of meowing sounds. The mother inched closer to her daughter, pointing at the fat cat. "Can you understand him?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, and Tohru too," Haru said.

The grey and white feline nodded his head at the older human female.

"See? I _can_ talk to cats," Haru chuckled, staring at her mother's surprised face. "Now can you see why I didn't introduce you to them earlier?"

"Y-yes, I can see why now," Naoko stammered, looking at the strange group of friends before her. "B-but how can this be?"

"Please, allow me to explain," Baron said formally, taking a step forward. "Kimiko—" He pointed to the kitsune. "—Toto—" He pointed to the avian creature. "—and I are what are called Creations. When someone creates something with all their heart and soul, the thing they make gains a soul, and becomes alive as well. That is why you can understand us, but Muta and Tohru you cannot. I assumed that you had your daughter's gift when talking to cats. I assumed wrong, so I see."

Naoko felt like she was in a dream, but this was all real.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Haru asked her mother.

"Um, no, I'm fine," Naoko said, sitting up, and waved down her hand. "B-but I'm being a terrible hostess. Do you want something to eat?"

"Terrible's right," Muta muttered hoarsely under his breath.

Haru then gasped, turning to the kitchen. "My tea!" she said, quickly standing up. "I almost forgot about it."

"I handled it when you were upstairs," Naoko said, standing up, and went to the kitchen.

Kimiko placed the rag into her lap, watching the older woman with curious eyes. "I think she's handling it well," she said with a toothy grin.

Tohru looked to Baron, remembering that he wanted to get him together with Haru. He knew that he had to get the mother to like Baron if she were to ever allow her daughter to date him (when the soon-to-be couple would get that far). The thickly bandaged feline moved closer to the half-feline.

"Um, Baron," he called.

The orange and cream cat looked at the grey and white one. "Yes, Tohru?" he said.

"Why don't you talk to Mrs. Yoshioka a little more," Tohru said, bringing his voice down to a whisper. "After all, she is Haru's mother. She should get to know you a little more."

Baron blinked, and then turned to Haru, who was now sitting on the couch, watching her mother with a worried expression. The feline Creation's ear twitched out of reflex, and he moved his head to look at the mother, who was returning with a platter of cheese and crackers.

"Right, of course," the Creation said, rubbing his palms against the rim of his hat.

Tohru beamed like the sun as the Baron moved over to the older female as she sat down on the couch. She seemed startled, but quickly settled down. "Ma'am, I think you should know how we came to meet your daughter," he said curtly. "I think it would be best."

Naoko blinked, looking over the orange and cream feline before sharply swallowing. "O-okay," she stammered down, her eyes looking him over.

Baron sighed, and placed a gloved hand to the woman's shoulder in a comforting way. "Ma'am, we're harmless," he said, trying to cease her worry. "We won't hurt you or your daughter. You have nothing to worry about."

The redheaded woman glanced him over, feeling a wave of calmness flush over her breast as she looked at the cat Creation. "Okay, right," she said, her body becoming relaxed as the tension melted away like butter on popcorn. "Thank you . . . um . . .?"

"Baron."

"Right. Thank you, Baron."

Haru smiled at the interaction. If her mother continued to grow more comfortable with her friends, this could be very promising in the future! She could bring them over all the time and have little tea parties and get-togethers. Haru smiled at the little day-dream appearing in her head . . . Before flashbacks of her nightmare from last night ruined it. She shivered, gripping her knees in a vice-hold and coughed awkwardly. Kimiko glanced up, seeing the stiffened human and cocked her head to the side.

"Haru, are you well?" she called, one of her many tails twitching.

Haru snapped her head up, looking at the kitsune Creation and the others. Nodding her head, Haru flashed a smile and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Baron looked at her, obviously concerned for her well-being, and he gripped his top hat to his chest. "Are you, Miss Haru?" he called.

"Baron, I said I'm fine, don't worry," she said quickly as she smiled. "So, Baron, care to tell Mom about how we met?"

Muta chuckled as he grabbed a slice of cheese and a cracker. "And what a story that is," he said around a chuckle.

"Well, let's begin," Baron said, his tail swishing from side to side. "This all happened about two years ago . . ."

* * *

><p>Yami looked through the window of the Bureau, surprised to see that Baron and the others were not there. He cocked his head to the side, his ear twitched, and his tail flicked from side to side. He moistened his lips, and phased through the solid wall, and glanced around. Yami blinked, his pink eyes moving left, right, up, down—no one was there.<p>

"Hello?" he called. "Baron? Here, kitty, kitty."

Nothing.

His fingertips were pressed together as he stood in the middle of the room. "Huh, interesting," Yami said to himself. "I wonder . . ."

He turned around, going back outside where he saw Bonita sat on the cobblestone ground, and turned to look at her master as he approached her. Yami crouched down to her level, and stroked her neck fondly as she purred in her throat. He grinned, his other hand rubbing her throat soothingly and lovingly—treating her as if she were made of glass.

"My dear pet," he began, "Baron and the others are not here."

Bonita crooned.

"This city is large—he could be anywhere," Yami said as his dear pet's eyes opened to look at him. "But, something is telling me that he's with Haru."

Bonita chirped.

Yami's eyes became dark, and he hummed. Scratching his chin, he looked off into the distance, his mind drowned in thought. "I can't just go to them in broad daylight—no, not now," he said, running his tongue along his sharp teeth. "They are probably in a group, and I need to get them while they are alone. But they have that Tohru. I should have stolen his soul when I had the correct moment."

Bonita nuzzled against her master, crooning.

Yami licked his lips. "He probably told them everything," he grumbled, his ears flattened against his skull. "Little bastard."

Bonita purred, rubbing her head against Yami's.

He pulled back, cradling her head in his hands. "Let's think, now," he said, pulling her head to his chest. "What should I do? They'll probably go to the Cat Kingdom, and ask the royals for help. Then I'll be _very_ screwed." His brilliant mind wracked with some solution to the major problem that he was faced with. Bonita squirmed against his grip, finding it hard to breathe, and she yanked her head free, landing promptly on her hindquarters. His now free hands were placed upon his waist as he stood up. "I can't let them stop me—it'll be the end of me. And I can't die. I need to live forever." He touched his youthful face, and shivered at the thought of becoming old and dying.

Bonita got to her feet, stretched her wings, she approached his side, peering up at him with a curious expression. His pink eyes were distant as he thought—he hummed loudly in his throat and tapped his foot. Just then, he had a sudden epiphany; he snapped his fingers, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and chuckled cruelly. Bonita jumped, and looked at her master in alarm.

"No, let them come to me," he said in a dark tone. "Let them come to my world. I may not be familiar with their world, but they are not familiar with _mine_." Yami licked his lips, tasting the hint flavor of mint. "They won't survive, because I will get them before they can even rationalize what has even happened." The feline grinned, bending down to pet his precious pet. "What do you think, my dear?"

She cawed happily.

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple.

* * *

><p>" . . . And that's what happened, and that is why Miss Haru wishes to accompany us on our newest quest," Baron finished.<p>

Naoko was deathly silent as she stared at the cat Creation with closed lips and wide eyes. She swallowed thickly, finally turning away to stare at her daughter, who was silent as she stared at her mother. Muta held the large, round dinner plate against his stomach as he finished the last bit of cheese and crackers. He licked his lips, and scratched his stomach.

"Mom, I want to help them," Haru said at last. "I want to go and help them."

Naoko looked hard her daughter, then to Baron, then to the strange couple beside each other, the abnormally large crow that perched on the couch, and to the freakishly large cat that ate her food, and then back to Haru.

"No, no, I can't."

Baron let out a sigh of relief within his head. Haru frowned, staring hard at her mother. "Mother, I must go," she said. "I'm an adult—"

"But you are my daughter first! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"So my friends can? Is that okay?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Naoko said hurriedly.

"Ma'am," Baron called, both females breaking from their small fight. "I understand that you wish your daughter to be safe. I wish that as well—"

"No, I don't want her to get hurt by some murderer!" Naoko stated, staring at the cat Creation with wide eyes.

"I don't wish for her to get hurt either," Baron said, his ears twitching along with his tail.

"Good, because she's not going."

"Mom," Haru said, gripping her knees. "I understand that you don't want me to get hurt or anything like that. But I want to protect my friends."

"Miss Haru," Baron whispered, his ears flattened against his skull. "Your mother is right, maybe you _should_ stay here—"

"No, Baron," Haru said in a quickened tone of voice. "Not you too."

"Listen to the talking cat, Haru," Naoko said roughly as she jabbed a finger at Baron. "He has a point."

"So you think that I should stay at home, worry my head off because my friends are in potential danger, and do nothing?" Haru snapped; her voice was becoming heated and angered.

"Um, excuse me," Kimiko said in a soft voice.

"But you are my daughter, my only family," Naoko said, placing a hand to her chest as her eyes narrowed at Haru. "I don't want to lose you."

"Excuse me," Kimiko started again.

"But, Mom—"

"Hey, I'm trying to talk!"

The group all turned to the cream-furred kitsune Creation with surprise. Kimiko clasped her mouth closed, and her little paws wrung as they rested in her lap. Tohru leaned in, whispering to her before Kimiko sheepishly stood up. "Um, hi," she said meekly, waving her little paw in the air. "Can I, um, speak?"

Everybody exchanged looks before they all nodded in unison.

"Okay, thank you!" Kimiko said as she moved to stand in front of Naoko. "Okay, hi, Ma'am. I understand that you're worried for your daughter. When Tohru went missing, I was so frantic. Whenever I could, I ran all over the place, searching for him. He's someone I love, and I know how it feels to be so terrified about losing someone you love. But when Haru told me that she and her friends found Tohru, I was so happy—the love of my life was safe.

"I can't describe the feelings that welled inside of me when I saw my Tohru safe at Baron's home. They saved him, and I can't thank them enough for what they have done. So I understand why you are fearful for your daughter. She's the highlight of your life, and the thought of her getting hurt really scares you. I know, because I felt the same thing, and I saw it in your eyes. But, Haru needs to help us. The Cat Kingdom will not allow her to die—they owe her a great debt. We will protect her as well. I promise."

Naoko stared at the cream fox, who now had her paws rested upon the older woman's knees. The redheaded woman let out a deep sigh, and rested her hand over the said paw. "Thank you, um, Kimiko, was it?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you, but . . ."

"I know, she's your girl. You have every right to worry. You're her mother! But, right now, we need her help. So please, let her go. I promise that we will protect her with every fiber of our being."

"Yes," Toto called, "we will even bring the King and Queen to swear by our words. If that is okay?"

Naoko looked between both Creations, and then back to her daughter, staring hard at her only child. She gently pulled away from the kitsune Creation, and went to her daughter, embracing her tightly. Haru held her back, and mother and daughter stayed there, just holding each other with all their might.

"You be careful," she whispered into her daughter's ear.

She did not want to let her go. Naoko wanted to hug her daughter forever. Her eyes turned up to Baron, who looked upon the duo with a certain softness in his eyes.

"You take care of her, Baron."

The half-feline swallowed thickly, but showed no fear as he nodded his head. "I give you my word as a gentleman," he said. "I won't let her get hurt."

_I promise . . ._


	10. Soul Sucker

**Hey, it's been a while. Sorry I've been inactive, but here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Soul-Sucker<p>

X

The moon hung high in the sky. The heavens were covered in a thick blanket of darkness that was speckled with dots of white. Below was a thick forest that glimmered within the moonlight. A feathered body swooped down to the group of the forest floor, snatching up a mouse within sharp talons. The little creature let out a terrified yelp as the beast with the talons tossed around the little rodent as if it were a toy. There was a chuckle.

"Bonita, darling, don't be so cruel."

The griffon turned up, staring at her beloved master with the tail of the said mouse gripped between her beak. It squirmed and whined as its little feet and paws thrashed about. Yami leaned against the trunk of a tree, his pink eyes glowing delightfully.

"If you're going to kill and eat it, then do so," he said, waving a hand-like paw in her direction.

Bonita cocked her head to the right, and then blinked. She dropped the mouse on the soft ground, and her paw pressed down on the body, and unsheathed her claws. The mouse's screaming ceased as Bonita drove her claws into the soft body, killing the little creature. She tore into the mouse, blood splattering on her beak and claws. Bonita ate up the little creature's insides, and Yami chuckled coldly.

"Atta girl," he said, his tail flicking from side to side.

He looked up to the sky, staring hard at the moon. In the other world, it was still daylight. Noon, perhaps, but day, still. Yami reached up, fingering his long whiskers. His mind was preoccupied with that Haru. Haru. Haru. _Haru_. He wanted this Haru. She was a human, though. Well, that was easily ratified. A simple spell would do the trick just fine. Then she would be a cat. Yami chuckled, his nails scratching his neck.

Even now, he was obsessed with a Haru.

Bonita swooped over to him, landing on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, and noticed the blood that was smeared across her golden beak. She was licking away the blood on her talons and paws. Yami chuckled, reaching into the inner breast pocket of his jacket.

"You got a little blood on your beak," he said, reaching across, and whipped the blood away.

She crooned, nuzzling against his head. Yami chuckled, and then pulled away to stare at him. He reached up, and rubbed the top of her head.

"My pet, I have a favor to ask of you," he said gently.

She looked up at him with those soft glowing eyes of hers.

"I want you to look after little Haru and her friends," he said, rubbing at the back of her ear soothingly. "Watch her for a while, and report back in two days. Is that clear?"

Bonita crooned, and nodded her head. Yami grinned, and arched a furry brow to her. "Then go, my love," he said, lifting his arm to the sky. He opened his paw-hand, and scratched into the air, ripping a portal into the thin air, literally. Through the portal, there was a bright, sunny day on the other side. "Go on, now."

She spread her mighty wings, and darted through the opening. The portal closed, and Yami was left all alone. He stood still for a moment, his foot tapping at the ground as his thick tail whisked from right to left briskly. He rubbed at his chin in thought, and hummed deeply. His other hand-paw dropped into his outer pocket, and pulled out a vial. He held it up to the sky, watching the essence inside of it swirl in complete and utter fear. Yami chuckled, staring at the vial.

"I know who you are," he crooned to the vial. "You're that little female cat from a few weeks ago."

The soul inside the tube trembled and shifted. He chuckled, lowering his arm as his hand-paw gripped at the cork at the top.

"And now you will be my dinner."

He quickly removed the cork and placed his furry lips to the top of the vial, and slurped up the soul within it. Yami allowed the essence fill his mouth, and he gulped it down. He licked his furry lips, and stretched out his arms. His body started to restore itself, and that young soul made him feel young once more.

"Good meal," he said, and then he sighed deeply.

Yami then walked along to where his empty castle lay.

* * *

><p>"Um, Kimiko, would you and Tohru like some milk?" Naoko asked as she watched the curious kitsune Creation with an arched brow.<p>

"I would," Kimiko said, not even looking up as she rearranged the magazine issues on the table. She turned to Tohru. "Would you like some, sweetie?"

"Sure," Tohru said, shifting to get comfortable next to her.

"He says yes," Kimiko said, pawing the magazine.

Naoko watched the Creation sort the magazines by their titles with a confused face. She then turned to Haru, who merely shrugged her shoulders and grinned sheepishly. The redhead cleared her throat, and looked at the large bird.

"Toto, would you like anything more to eat or drink?"

"Ah, no, but thank you, ma'am," Toto said, waving down his wing. "By the way, fatso here will go without. After all, I believe he can live on his own fat reserves for months."

Muta turned to glare at the crow, crumbs covering his face as his grubby paws gripped the cheese and crackers. Toto shook his head, and chuckled.

"See?" the crow Creation stated, outstretching his wing to the cream and brown cat. "And even though he knows that he can live off his own fat for months, he still continues to stuff his face with more food. I do believe that he wishes to be as big as a whale."

Muta's upper lip twitched, his ears flat against his head, and Baron rubbed his temples in perfect circles to soothe his blooming headache. Naoko didn't know how to respond to Toto's statement, and she only chuckled nervously.

"Okay, um, I'll just bring back some more drinks and food for everyone," Naoko said, retreating back to the kitchen to retrieve the items she stated.

Kimiko finished with the magazines, and she scooped out the room, not before pulling at the table cloth to make sure that there was not a single wrinkle in it. She ran her little paw across it, and when it seemed perfect to her, she remained satisfied. There was silence as the kitsune Creation returned to looking around the room, she noticed another stack of magazines by the door, and she shuffled over to them. Tohru twitched, and watched her.

"Um, honey, whatcha doing?" Tohru called, his furry brows knitted and his ears twitched.

"Just fixing this, that's all," she answered, separating the magazines into their titles.

"It—the magazines are fine. Leave them alone."

"No, it isn't," Kimiko said, tails twitching as she continued. "They're not put away properly. I must fix it."

Tohru frowned, and then let out a sigh. Despite that, he still loved her. A small smile quirked at the corners of his mouth and he turned back to face forward again; his paws resting on the wooden table before him. His tail twitched from left to right, and Muta glanced at him, his ear flicking momentarily. He scratched his stomach and continued to chew his food, and crammed another butter cracker into his maw. Toto stared on in disgust, and shuttered violently. He kept silent, and craned his neck away from the fat feline. Naoko shuffled into the room, and placed cups of milk and a new platter of crackers and cheese on the table.

"Here we are," she said, taking a seat at the table. "Have some more."

"Alright," Muta said after swallowing a mouthful, and reached for the platter.

"Really?" Toto said in a deadpanned voice. "Going for more, are we?"

"Shut up, chicken," Muta growled, snatching a cracker in his fat paw, and shoved it into his mouth. "If I want a cracker, I'm going to have a cracker."

"Muta want a cracker. Muta want a cracker."

"Oh, shove it, feathers. I want my damn cracker without you poking fun at me."

"What is it with your attitude?" the crow demanded. "You always have an attitude, you know that?"

"Well, you keep making those smartass remarks to me makes me have an attitude."

"I _highly_ doubt it. You've _always_ been like this."

"Would the both of you _please_," Baron said with a curled lip. "We are guests, so behave like such."

Toto frowned, and nodded his head. "Yes, of course, you're right," he said. The crow Creation turned to the mother, and bowed. "We are so sorry, ma'am, for our selfishness."

Muta slowly chewed, and chuckled deeply at the bird. The Creation slapped his wing against the fat feline, and he hissed in return. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry too," he muttered.

Haru smiled, and translated: "He said that he was sorry."

Naoko nodded her head slowly, staring at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Okay," she said slowly, turning to stare at the animals. "I forgive you."

Toto beamed, and Muta returned to stuffing his fat, furry face. Naoko stared at the cat, fingers laced tightly together. She was not disgusted by the heavy-set feline, but she looked worried, and the only way she kept herself calm was just staring at something—and that something was Muta. The followed silence was thick like pea soup in the room. Kimiko returned to the table, twitching, and her ears were flat against her cranium. She reached across, grabbing Tohru's paw tightly, and spoke very softly to him, fearful to break the said silence (but she spoke loud enough for him to hear her).

"So, when do you leave?" Naoko asked softly.

Haru glanced at her mother, and then back to Baron, who cleared his throat loudly. "Well, Mrs. Yoshioka, I presume tomorrow would be the best," he said.

Naoko winced, her nails grazing the firm skin of her palm. Baron twitched, ears flattened against his head, and he turned away from her. He understood her pain—after all, Haru was her only child. Who was he to ask a mother to surrender her only child to him for protection? For God's sakes, she did not even know him. His slender tail flinched, and he exhaled slowly from his nostrils; whiskers twitching as he did so.

"Perhaps you would like an audience with the royals of the Kingdom of Cats?" he asked, perking his head up to stare at the human. "I could use some—"

"No, no, no, that's fine," Naoko said, waving down her hand. However, her face was etched in false happiness. "Haru trusts you, and you have already proven your worth . . ."

Baron blinked slowly, staring at her.

"You saved her already, so I believe that you—all of you—will care for her. Can you promise me that, Baron, dear?"

The half-feline continued to stare at the human female. "I promise," he said, placing a hand to her heart.

Naoko watched him with her dimmed eyes, and she gave a simple nod of her head. "Thank you," she said, standing up. She then clasped her hands together, and beamed like the sun. "Well, I'm glad you liked the food. And since you're leaving tomorrow, perhaps I should create some lunches for all of you. Does that sound nice?"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds great!" Muta said, lifting a paw into the air.

"That would be most lovely," Toto said, fluttering his wings. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh, yes, thank you very much," Kimiko said, nuzzling closer to her feline lover.

Tohru smiled, and then turned to Baron, noticing that the feline was deathly silent. His ears were still low, tail stiff, and he was staring at the palms of his gloved hands. The grey and white feline moved forward, staring at the Creation with concern.

"Hey, Baron, you okay?" he asked, causing the emerald-eyed half-cat to stare directly at him.

Haru glanced downward, staring at her dearly-loved friend with concern. "Yeah, Baron, are you okay?" she inquired silently. "You look tense."

He glanced up at her, emerald eyes meeting her chocolate-brown ones, and he forced a tiny smile across his furry face. "Yes, Haru, I am fine," he said.

Tohru's ears twitched, unable to hear the voice of the Baron. "What?" he asked, paw cupping around his ear.

Kimiko turned to stare at her lover, and reached across to rub his furry back. "He said that he was fine," she responded.

Baron smiled at the grey and white feline, and nodded his head slowly. Haru stared at her half-feline friend as he watched her mother prepare some dishes for them to eat for their "adventure" that they were going to take. She knew that something was wrong—she could plainly see it on his furry little face. He was worried, panic-stricken, and he tried to cover it with his calm, gentleman façade. It was true when people said that the eyes were the windows into one's soul, for his eyes gave away what he was feeling, and she could read them like a book. Tohru looked at his savior, and let out a deep sigh. He knew it as well.

* * *

><p>"Baron? Baron?"<p>

The Creation lifted his head, ears twitching as Tohru stared directly at him. The grey and white feline leaned against his kitsune Creation lover for support. It had been a few hours since Baron and the group left Haru's home, and Baron had been oddly silent for all of that time. Kimiko glanced up, helping Tohru sit down on the couch.

"You okay?"

Baron blinked slowly, and then smiled calmly. "Yes, Tohru, I am fine," he said softly, whiskers twitching ever so slightly.

"What?" Tohru called, cupping his paw over the crest of his pointed ear.

Baron glanced up, and spoke loud and clear: "I am fine, Tohru, there is no need to worry."

The feline's paw dropped into his lap, and he continued to stare at the cat Creation. Kimiko shifted in her seat as her many tails swooping across her body and Tohru's protectively. The fox Creation smiled lightly as she stroked her lover's paw.

"Baron, I know you are worried," she said, glancing down to the table, and righted a book on the surface. "We'll look after her."

Baron hummed in his throat as his hands linked together on his lap, and his tail curled around his shoed feet. "I don't want her to go," he muttered.

Muta, who was in the kitchen part of the home, turned his full attention to the group at the couches. "Eh, chicky will be fine," he said, shifting his bulk as he leaned against the counter. "You know she's a tough girl."

Baron's slit eyes narrowed, and he rotated his head to look at his heavy-set friend. "Muta, I am very worried about her, and I know she is a strong person, but she should not come," he said, twitching mildly.

"Ah, I think you're worried too much," Muta said, making a gesture with his paws in the air.

Toto fluttered his wings, tucking them into his feathered body, and sent an icy glare to the fat feline. "Personally, _Mooo_ta, I think that Baron is worried to the exact amount," the avian creature said sharply. "I don't want her to come as well."

"Hey, watch it," Muta hissed, back arching as he stepped forward. "And you two have to quit treatin' chicky like a porcelain doll. She'll be fine."

"Are you not even worried about her?"

"Of course I am!" Muta said, erecting his figure upward. "I'll protect her, you'll see!"

"You'll protect her—pah! That's a laugh! You can barely run without the risk of having a heart attack because of that weight on you!"

"Shuddup, feathers!"

"Not before you shut that hole in your mouth first. The only use that mouth has is to feed your face with God-knows what, because you clearly cannot articulate correctly and give a full, intelligent response."

Kimiko's brows furrowed, frown creasing her elongated face, and her pointed ears flattened against her cranium. She held lightly onto Tohru's arm, and the feline watched the two animals bicker to each other in a rather immature fashion. Baron said not a word as he stood from his favorite chair, and wordlessly went to the window, stepping onto the ledge and assumed a pose. Tohru shifted, ignoring the pain echoing in his body, and gripped the couch as he turned fully around to stare at the Baron.

"Baron?" he called, gaining the attention of Kimiko.

The fox Creation sat up, her paws gripping the backrest of the couch. "Baron?" she meekly said. "Are you . . .?"

Muta and Toto turned from each other, their argument ending, and watched as the Baron became his wooden state. The obese feline stood in his place, staring at the wooden Creation as he rubbed the back of his head with his paw. Toto frowned, turning away from Baron, just looking at the floor below them. Suddenly, he stretched his wings, hearing the tiny bones crack as he flexed them, and he then let out a deep sigh.

"Goodnight, everyone," Toto said, opening his little window doors, and flew outside.

Outside, he landed on his perch as he assumed his frozen state. Night was coming, a blanket of dark blue carpeting the heavens as white speckles of stars dotted the said sky. Hues of pink, yellow, and red dusted the bottom of the carpet of dark blue, and it was slowly fading away into full night.


	11. Bloody Bandages

**Missed me? I missed you all so much.**

* * *

><p>Bloody Bandages<p>

XI

"Baron?"

A nudge on the shoulder.

"Baron?"

Another nudge on the shoulder.

"Baron, wake up, there's breakfast on the table," Tohru said to the wooden statue.

The Creation was still, but after a moment or so, Baron appeared to full flesh and blood. His pointed ears twitched, rotating around in full circles until they came to turn forward—full and erect. He blinked his eyes slowly, staring at the feline next to him from the corners of his bright green eyes. The white and grey cat smiled softly, his paws pressing to his stomach as his tail swished back and forth.

"How are you?" Tohru inquired softly.

Baron's slit pupils shifted to face forward. "Fine," he said, turning around to step down from his ledge. "I am okay." He swung his cane to be tucked under his armpit as he looked down to the feline. "And how are you?"

"Fine, sir," the cat answered. "Are you hungry? Muta made breakfast."

The Creation glanced up, staring forward to gaze into the kitchen. Muta looked up from staring at the pan, and smile quirked at the corners of his mouth. "Hey, Baron," Muta called, turning to rest against the cabinet, pan gripped in his right paw as a white spatula was being held in his left, "got some food for ya."

Kimiko's eyes glimpsed over to stare at the feline Creation. "How was your sleep?" she asked, paw fingers linking together to form an arch as they rested under her chin.

"Fine," Baron answered.

He placed a gloved hand to Tohru's shoulder, squeezed it gently, and walked over to the table. He pulled out a chair, and took a seat. He placed his cane over his lap, and covered the wooden object with his gloved hands. It was like he was a statue once more; the only difference was that he was breathing. Kimiko exchanged looks with her lover, and she reached over to lightly touch Baron's arm.

"You're still worried," she breathed.

His gaze snapped up, staring at the cream-coloured kitsune Creation with dulled emerald eyes. "Of course," he said softly, whiskers trembling.

Tohru's ears flickered as did his tail. He absentmindedly rubbed at the bandaged wounds, and suddenly thought that he had to change them. His eyes flickered to Baron, and then back at his bandaged wounds. "Um, hey, do you have any more bandages?" he asked quickly, tail flicking from left to right. "I need to change these ones."

Baron's ears twitched. "Oh, allow me to get them," he said, placing his cane aside as he stood from his chair. "Just sit tight."

Tohru nodded, and Baron left the table. Muta blinked, watching the feline humanoid Creation, and let out a deep sigh. "Man, he's really worried," he said, shoveling the spatula under a blueberry pancake, and placed it onto a nearby plate.

Kimiko hummed, rubbing her paw against Tohru's shoulder. "Well, I can understand his fear," she said, her tails trembling.

Muta placed two plates before the couple, each plate having two pancakes resting upon the smooth, porcelain surface, just waiting to be eaten.

"But I'm still surprised that she managed to talk her mom into this," Muta stated, moving back to the pan to create some more pancakes. "And Baron, too."

"She's just worried about us," Tohru said. "And with good reason." He rubbed at his bandaged wounds, ears flattened against his cranium, and whiskers trembling.

Kimiko nuzzled against her lover, purring softly, and her tongue grazed against his cheek in a kiss. Muta turned his back to the couple, reaching over to a container filled with pancake batter, and poured it into the sizzling pan.

"That guy seriously that bad?" Muta asked, watching as the mix formed semi-perfect circles, and the surface started to bubble.

"If he could trick me into thinking he was an old cat in need of help, and do this to me—" Tohru trust his arms out. "—just think about it."

Muta nodded his head slowly, taking in the scene before him. "Yeah, I can see that," the obese feline stated, his bob-tail twitching. "Eh, don't worry, we'll find him and kick his ass."

Tohru placed his paws in his lap, and nodded his head. "Yeah, I hope so," he stated, then reaching up to grab the bottle of syrup, pouring it onto his warm pancakes and his girlfriend's.

Kimiko flinched angrily at the thought of that monster—whoever he was—harming her beloved Tohru like he did. Her ears erected to point forward, watching the thick brown syrup flow down the two slices of pancakes, and pooled in the tiny crevasses in the flat surface. The kitsune Creation smiled fondly at her lover, and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you," she said, reaching for the fork, and started to inspect the surface. She was searching for any imperfections, and then reached over to grab her napkin, dipped it into the water in her glass, and started to clean the surface of it. The Creation then started to nibble at small pieces of the pancake that were speared by the prongs of her fork.

That was when Baron returned. He had a pair of scissors in one gloved hand, a tiny bottle of anti-bacterial thick medicine between two of his fingers, and a thick roll of bandage wrap in the other. His emerald gaze flickered across, landing on the injured and still-healing feline, and smiled softly. He took a seat on the couch, still staring at Tohru, and placed his items on his lap.

"Come over, Tohru," he said, motioning with his hand. "Let's get those bandages off of you and get some new ones on."

"Okay," Tohru said, getting up from his seat, pressing a kiss to Kimiko's temple, and approached the Baron.

Muta hummed in his throat as he turned off the stove, and placed the top on the pan to keep the cooked pancakes inside warm. "Okay, if you're going to do that," Muta began, taking his own pancakes to the table, "your pancakes are ready to be eaten. They're in the pan."

Baron turned up, smiling softly at the heavy-set feline. "Thank you, Muta," he said, glancing back at the grey and white cat before him.

He grabbed the scissors, and carefully cut away the old band-aids from the flesh and fur, watching the deep tan wrappings fall away from the wounds in pieces. The insides of the wrappings were dried a deep red in colour, and his wounds were bright pink with hues of burgundy. Baron removed his gloves, placing them on the coffee table, and reached for the ointment tube, squeezing the creamy substance onto his fingers, and applied it to the wound. Tohru hissed, hairs on his spine rising, tail erect, and lips turning upward in a painful snarl.

"Sorry," Baron whispered softly. "It's going to sting a little."

"Yeah, I can see," Tohru hissed, foot twitching and paws gripping the couch hotly. "Ow, ow, _ow_."

"Sorry."

He continued removing the bandages, placing them on the coffee table, bright-red underbellies placed upward towards the ceiling. Tohru hissed and squirmed in his place as Baron placed the medicine on the wounds. Kimiko glanced up from her breakfast, ears twitching from side to side, and her face scrunched up in worry for her boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" she called, worry in her voice.

Tohru snapped his head up, forcing a grin on his furry face. "Oh, yeah, I'm just fine," he said, tail twitching. "I can totally handle this!" He then let out a painful squeal as the white substance touched an open wound, and jolted violently. "_Ow_!"

Kimiko twitched, furrowing her furry brows, and her teeth gritting together. "Um, don't worry, it's for your own good!" she said, grimacing.

"Better," Tohru whined.

Baron chuckled under his breath, rubbing his fingers in a circular motion into Tohru's wound. "It will, I promise you," he said in a low tone. "The wounds will heal quicker."

"It better," Tohru whimpered, foot pounding on the floor.

Muta laughed, taking a large bite out of his pancakes. "Take it like a man, Tohru," he called around his mouthful.

"I am, I promise," the grey and white feline said, still feeling the aches of the stings.

Baron pulled his hand away from the wounds, staring at the pinkness of each abrasion with a small frown on his furry lips. "They will heal, I do promise you this," the Creation said sympathetically. "Slowly, but they will heal."

Tohru hummed deeply in his throat, moistening his dry lips, and eyed as Baron wrapped a lengthy slice of bandage around his arm. Baron continued, ever so silent, and ears flat against his cranium. The injured feline kept his whimpers to a minimum as he observed the Creation before him.

"How do you feel, Baron?" Tohru asked, not before letting out a whine.

Baron glanced up, ears alert and emerald eyes wide. "Oh, I am just fine," he answered quickly, tightly tying the wrapping. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Baron frowned, ears pressed against his head once more, and he turned to tend more properly to Tohru. "I will do everything in my power to ensure the safety of Haru," he said in a semi-robotic sound of voice.

"I know you will," Tohru stated.

A small smile twitched at the corners of the Creation's mouth. "Thank you, Tohru," he said in a soft voice.

"Hey, isn't that what friends are for?"

Baron's gaze flickered to meet Tohru's, and his smile broadened. "That means a lot," he said, gently patting Tohru's uninjured shoulder.

"I know."

Muta swallowed his pancakes in large gulps, feeling the syrup spill past his lips, and his little tongue slipped out, catching the little droplets of sweet liquid. He collected his silverware, standing up from his chair, and placed them into the sink. Muta turned to Kimiko, who had completed her meal, and was currently scraping the thick syrup that settled at the face of her plate, and licked at the sticky substance with hunger.

"You done?" Muta asked, pointing at the plate.

Kimiko glanced up at the fat feline, licking her furry lips of the delicious sticky liquid, and hummed contently in her throat. "Yes, thank you," she said, handing the plate to him.

"You liked it?" Muta asked around a grin as he took the plate.

"Oh, yes, you are a very good cook," Kimiko complemented, and rested her paws in her lap. "I could've sworn that you worked for the king as one of his chefs or something."

Muta laughed uproariously, waving his paw in the air dismissively. "Ha! Wouldn't that be something," he chuckled.

There was a flutter of feathers, and Toto zoomed in, landing on his perch with a mild thump. He snorted, tucking his wings towards his chest. "Yes, it would be something, but the king would fire him because I bet he would devour everything in his way," he huffed.

Muta glared, ears flattened against his head, and only snarled in reply. Toto turned to Kimiko, and offered her a small smile. "And how are you this morning?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Very well," she answered with a grin. "Muta is an excellent cook, you know. You should try some of his dishes."

"Naw, fancy dishes aren't his taste," Muta hissed, tail twitching. "He rather eat disgusting worms from the ground than real food."

"And I wouldn't want to eat your food anyways," Toto said, waving a wing in the air. "If I would, I wouldn't be able to get off the ground." He huffed out his chest. "I bet it has so much fat in it!"

"Why don't you just shut your stupid beak before I shut it for ya!" Muta snapped, waving his fist in the air.

"Toto, Muta, that is enough," Baron said in a calm voice as he wrapped gauze around Tohru's middle. "Not this early, please?"

Muta hung back, shifting his weight so that his large stomach lay outward, and his shoulders set back. "Alright, fine, Baron," he said, turning back to the stove. "Want some tea?"

"Yes, please," the feline Creation stated. "That would be very nice, Muta."

"Sure," the fat cat said, bending forward to the lower cupboards to retrieve a kettle. He turned to the kitsune Creation. "You want some?"

"Oh, yes, please," Kimiko said, resting her little paws in her lap.

Muta gave a simple nod of the head. He then jutted his head upward, looking towards the couch. "Hey, Tohru, want some?"

"No, milk for me, please," Tohru informed. "I don't like tea."

"Right," Muta said, bobbing his head. "Forgot, sorry."

"Eh, it's okay," Tohru said, waving down his paw. He twitched as Baron tightened the wrap around the feline's middle. "Yow!"

Baron flinched, staring up at Tohru as he gave a final tug on the bandages. "Sorry, Tohru," he said, pushing the blood-stained gauze into a pile. "You're all done."

"Thank you, Baron," Tohru said, picking up some stray pieces of bloody wrapping.

Toto turned his head down, frowning at the scene before him. "Tohru, how are you feeling?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

The grey and white feline glanced up. "Better, thank you," he answered, showing his pointed teeth in a full smile.

"Good," Toto stated in a curt nod. "You don't look like you're limping as much."

"No, and I don't hurt as much either," Tohru said proudly, erecting himself to full form, only to feel a sharp pain, and quickly slouched forward to cease said pain. "Well, in some places more than others."

Toto hummed in his throat. "Well, you'll heal," he said confidently. "You just have to take it easy."

"Yeah, right," Muta grumbled. "He's coming with us to find the sick-O that did that to him." He placed the pan under the faucet to fill it with water. "There's no way he can rest."

Baron shifted, collecting the wrappings before placing them in a small wastebasket near the hallway. He was ungodly silent as he went into the kitchen to wash his hands. Muta pulled the pan away from the sink to allow the Creation to wash his hands of the minimal amount of blood that stained them. He quickly dried his hands on a towel to the left of him, and turned to Muta.

"Where are my pancakes, my friend?" he asked gently.

"In the cooking pan," he answered.

"Thank you, Muta," Baron said, approaching the said pan, and opened the lid, retrieving his meal.

"Yeah, sure," Muta stated, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

When Baron had approached the table, he noticed that Kimiko had left her seat, and went to where her feline lover was. Apparently, she had taken Tohru's dish with her, and both were seated upon the couch, enjoying the other's company. Baron's lips twitched with a slight smile, staring at the loving duo, and at the back of his mind, wished the same with Haru. His right ear twitched subtly, and he turned to his warm pancakes, staring at them. His staring contest with his breakfast was only broken when Muta placed a cup of hot tea by his hand.

"Here's your tea," Muta said, shifting his weight on his paws.

Baron flinched, but turned his head up to smile at his obese friend. "Thank you, Muta," he stated, reaching for said cup, and blew gently on the surface.

Muta took a glance at Baron before going to the refrigerator to get a glass of milk for Tohru, and retrieved another cup of tea for Kimiko. On his perch, Toto shifted, fluttering his feathers as his slender beak preened them. He then paused, head turning from his glossy black feathers, and glanced down at the feline Creation.

"Should I tell Haru to come here?"

Baron glanced up, emerald eyes gleaming, and his muzzle just brushed against the side of his hot tea cup. "Yes, go and inform her that the time has come for her to . . . be here," he said slowly, eyes turning away from the crow Creation once he had finished speaking.

Toto gave a curt nod of his head, and before anyone knew, he was out the window. Muta placed the cups down on the coffee table with care.

"There you two love birds go," he said with a mutter.

"Oh, thank you, Muta," Kimiko said brightly, reaching for the cup of tea.

"Yeah, thanks," Tohru stated, his tail twitching happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Muta murmured, waving down his paw and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Not a problem."

Baron took a long, slow sip from his cup, whiskers trembling as he felt the warm liquid roll down his throat, and shivered as it radiated through his body. He placed his cup down, stood up, and approached the front door to open it and to grab the newspaper. Baron then paused in his crouch, lithe tail swishing from side to side as his eyes slowly grazed over the area before him.

It felt like someone was watching him.

A shiver rushed up his spine, and his grip on the roll of newspaper tightened. Muta shifted, craning his head to stare at the slender Creation that stood still at the doorframe.

"Hey, you okay?" the fat cat called.

Baron glanced at the empty way before him once more before answering: "Yes, fine." He closed the front door, and quickly locked it.

Whilst that happened, a lone figure darted upward, and a flurry of feathers flapped in the wind.


	12. Time is Essential

Time is Essential

XII

"They're coming our way?"

Bonita nodded her head, staring at her feline master. Yami chuckled, giving his little pet a kind stroke to thank her.

"Well, thank you, my little pet," he said, allowing the griffon to rest on his shoulder. The erect feline placed his paw-hands into his long jacket's pockets, and stared out. "Perhaps I should pay our little heroes a visit, hmm, my Bonita?"

Bonita just crooned as she rubbed her head fondly against her master's.

* * *

><p>Toto had reached Haru's home rather quickly. If he were to walk, it would have taken longer. He fluttered his wings, and landed just outside her closed window. He peered in, noticing that she was not in her bedroom. She was up—her bed sheets open and unkemptly strewn across her bed told him that. But where she was he had no idea. He shook his head, and with his beak, he tapped at the window. There was no response. He just had to wait. Or . . .<p>

He swooped down to the lower level, the kitchen, and glanced in. There he saw Haru and her mother, Naoko, eating breakfast. He tapped at the window with his beak, earning Haru to turn his way. She smiled.

"Toto," she called.

Her mother also looked, but there was a little frown on her face. The young woman opened the window where the avian Creation was standing outside of, and allowed him in.

"How are you?"

"Fine," he replied. "You?"

"Great," she answered.

Toto turned to Naoko, who sat there in her seat staring at him, and she held her warm cup of tea between both of her hands.

"Hello, Mrs. Yoshioka," Toto said nicely.

"Hello, Toto," she said, obvious worry on her face.

The avian Creation stared at her for a long moment before hopping down from his ledge. "Well, Haru, Baron said that when you're ready, we'll go," he said, his tail twitching.

"Okay, thanks," she said, offering her arm to him, and he climbed onto it, careful so his talons wouldn't scratch her up. "Let me get dressed." She rested Toto on her chair's back.

"Sounds great," the bird Creation said.

She smiled and scurried off. To Toto, it looked as if the females had just finished breakfast. Empty plates rested on the table along with a small bowl of strawberries. Naoko stared at the Creation, not in loathing, but in sincere interest.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Um, may I?"

"Of course," Naoko said, pushing the little bowl of strawberries to him.

"Thank you," Toto stated, smiling, and he jumped down on the table, and took a berry into his beak to devour.

She watched him for a moment before speaking, "She'll be safe, right?"

Toto glanced up at her. "Of course, she couldn't be in better care than ours," he said, nodding his head.

Naoko was silent for a long moment. Toto placed a talon on his half-eaten strawberry, and let out a soft sigh. "I assure her, she will be safe," he said. "Baron would take a bullet for her."

"I noticed that feeling from him," the woman said.

The avian fluttered his wings before finishing his little red berry. "We will protect her, this I give you my word," Toto stated, placing his wing to his chest.

Naoko smiled. "Thank you, Toto."

"Of course."

Haru appeared, smiling, innocent, and ready for another adventure. "Toto, you ready?" she called, reaching into the refrigerator to grabbed the boxed lunches her mother packed only yesterday.

"Yes," he called with a wave of his wing. "I am ready." He turned back to the forlorn mother. He hopped over to her, whispered some words of encouragement whilst his wing rested upon her arm, and offered a small smile. And with that, he flew out the open window.

Haru and her mother were alone.

"Mom," the girl said in a low tone. "I promise I will come back."

Naoko struggled to hold back her tears, but a few slipped out from her shuttering eyelids. Haru let out a little gasp as she approached her mother's side, and gripped her shoulder in a comforting way. "Oh, Mom, don't be so sad," she said in a low tone. "I'll be back. I promise. I'm strong."

Naoko smiled up at her daughter, her eyes flushed with emotion, and she reached up to grip her daughter's hand. Haru gave a kiss to her mother's forehead, a strong and long hug, and pulled back.

"Mom, tell me friends that I'm visiting my cousins," Haru said, pausing by the door. "I'll be back."

Her mother looked utterly torn to pieces—her little baby was going on an adventure that could endanger her very life. But she knew that her little Haru was strong, and that she would survive, and the talking bird had said that she would be fine. However, it was still difficult, no matter what words were told to her, she still worried.

"Be safe."

"I will."

And with that, Haru was out the door, and Naoko cried silent tears, leaving little puddles of salty wetness upon the surface of the table.

* * *

><p>"This spell should do just fine."<p>

Baron had announced that just a few seconds ago. He sat in his chair, a large book sprawled on the kitchen table, and dust crowned the corner pages. Muta stared at the page, reading the little glyphs and staring at the etched pictures.

"Ya sure?" the fat cat said, placing a paw to his hip.

"I'm positive," Baron answered.

Tohru slowly dragged a single claw over his newly-fixed bandages, hoping that his wounds would heal quickly. He glanced at the two, half-ignoring them, and half unable to even hear them.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, a spell to get to the Kingdom of Cats," Baron said, placing a gloved finger to the little pencil etching on the ancient paper. "This will keep us safe on our little trip there."

"Oh, I see," he said, a little smile dusted his lips. "Oh, goodness, before we leave, can I see my folks? I want them to know I'm safe."

Baron smiled in return. "I don't see why not."

"Hey, thanks!"

"Of course."

Tohru smiled, reclining in his chair as he finished his glass of milk. A little _thump_ made the three males turn to see Kimiko at the bookshelf, taking every book off and placed them onto the floor. All three feline males exchanged confused glances before Tohru spoke:

"Um, darling, whatcha doing?"

Kimiko turned, and flashed a toothy grin. "Oh, nothing, just fixing these books," she said. "They weren't in alphabetical order."

"Oh, okay," Tohru said, ears flat against her head. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said, and returned to what she was doing.

Tohru turned to Baron, and grinned nervously. "I hope you don't mind," he said, thumbing over his shoulder.

Baron only softly smiled. "Of course not," he replied.

"You gotta be kiddin'," Muta said in a harsh whisper. "She's off her rocker."

Baron gave the fat feline a stern disapproving stare, and the big-boned feline took a step back. "What, it's true," he said, before turning to Tohru. "No offense."

The grey and white feline frowned. "She has OCD, it's not her fault," he muttered, mild acid in his tone of voice.

"Have you considered a shrink?"

"Muta," Baron hissed.

"What?" Muta asked, shrugging his shoulders before receiving a death-glare from the injured feline from across the table.

"You may have saved my life, but don't talk about my woman like that," Tohru said, ears flat against the cranium of his head.

"Alright, that is enough," Baron said, his voice low, but completely authoritative.

Tohru's fur, albeit mildly bristled, quickly settled down, and took a seat and snatched up his empty glass, tapping his nails gently on the sides. Muta scratched his large belly awkwardly, and snorted softly. There was a flutter of feathers, and that was when Toto swooped in, landing on his perch.

"Hello, everyone," he called, making a sweeping motion with his wing. "Our Haru will be with us soon."

Baron nodded his head, though his ears twitched in anxiety. "Okay, thank you, Toto," he said, reaching up to tug at his collar.

Muta stared at Baron, and frowned. Kimiko placed a stack of books down on the floor, and beamed up at the feathered Creation.

"Hello, Toto," she called, waving her little paw.

"Hello, Kimiko," he returned. "Um, pray tell, what are you doing?"

"Rearranging the books," she answered in a chipper voice. "They weren't in a correct order."

"Oh, I see," Toto said, turning to stare at the three feline below, and got a small shrug from Baron, a nervous smiled from Tohru, and look from Muta that screamed: "This one's a mental case."

Haru from below, slipped her way through the door, and smiled at her odd collection of friends. "Hey, guys," she greeted, pulling the containers that held their meals. "How are you?"

"Great," Muta called. "Hey, is that food?"

"Yes, but not for now," she said, a small grin on her lips as she settled on the floor.

There was a little disappointed sound that came from the fat feline, and Haru could only chuckle. Kimiko gently placed the books she had in her paws down, and beamed. "Ah, Haru, my dear," she said, arms open, and moved in to hug Haru.

She chuckled. "Hello, Kimiko," Haru stated, giving a gentle pat to the kitsune. She glanced at the collection of books that were laying across the floor. "Um, doing some clean up?"

"Oh, yes, the books were not in alphabetical order," Kimiko said as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

"Oh, okay," she said, her voice completely un-judgmental.

Baron smiled softly as he stood up to stand before her. "Hello, Haru," he greeted.

Haru returned it, her eyes gentle as was her smile. "Hey, Baron, how are you?" she asked.

"Well. And you?"

"Great."

Muta cleared his throat loudly. "And what am I, a sack of meat over here?" he called, only to earn a playful swat from Tohru.

"Practically," Toto called around a yawn.

"Whatcha say?"

Haru laughed, and waved her hand at the fat feline and the injured Tohru. "Hello, Muta and Tohru," she stated. "Say, Tohru, how do your wounds feel?"

"Healing, but ever so slowly," Tohru said around a huff.

"I'm sorry," Haru said, her voice apologetic.

Tohru waved down his little paw. "Ah, don'tcha worry about it," he said, a grin stretched across his furry face.

"Oh, yes, Haru," Kimiko said, nodding her head curtly. "My man is just fine. Aren't you?"

Tohru puffed out his furry chest, and patted his chest in one smooth, yet swift motion. "Better believe it," he said, voice proud.

Baron clasped his gloved hands together, and twitched his tail. "Miss Haru, would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked out of habitual behavior.

"Um, just tea, I ate already," Haru said, grabbing the container filled with food, and placed it upon her lap.

"Alright, tea it is."

It was silent for a little while as Baron retrieved Haru's tea, she drinks the warm liquid with relish, Kimiko rearranging the books on their shelves, and Baron starts to prepare the spell.

"Ya think it'll work?"

Baron glanced up at Muta, a line of chalk settled between a thumb and finger, and he nodded his head. "Yes, Muta, I do," he said, staring at the book that now rested on the couch. He had to clear a large area in order to make this spell work. "Muta, may you help me?"

"Eh? Oh, fine," Muta huffed, getting up from the chair he was in, and walked over to the cat Creation. "What do you need?"

"Help me push the couch out of the way."

Haru glanced at her two friends. "I can do it," she said, clutching her little tea cup.

"Yeah, she can do it," Muta said, thumbing over his shoulder.

"She can but she won't," Baron said, rolling up his sleeves as he started to push aside the couch.

Toto let out a rumbling snicker, which he tried to stifle from behind his wing. Muta let out a deep huff of annoyance as he bent down, and helped the Creation push the couch clear out of the way. They also moved the coffee table, and the rug, until there was nothing but a large empty space. Kimiko glanced down, putting away the last book on the shelf, and frowned.

"What's this about?"

"The spell," Baron answered. "I need a clear space to perform it."

Kimiko's tails twitched, creating sweeping motions, and it was obvious she didn't like the discord that was before her. She jumped down from the ladder, and approached her feline lover, resting her little paws on his shoulders. Taking the chalk, Baron began to draw on his hardwood floor. He first started with a large circle, and added little glyphs and markings in the interior of the circle. Haru watched, fascinated, and placed her little tea cup to the table that was now far to right.

"Will it work?"

"Oh, I'm sure it will," Baron answered, standing up, and placed the little stick of chalk into his pocket. "Okay, if everyone would get inside the circle, we'll be ready to go." He stepped away, only to retrieve his cane and top hat. "Haru, if you please."

"Oh, yeah, sure," she said, taking the boxed lunches, and moved over to the circle, crouching. Toto swooped down, landing on her shoulder, and was careful not to bump her head with his wing. He was much larger than most crows, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine, Toto."

Kimiko and Tohru were next. The little fox Creation heaved herself on Haru's back, throwing out apology after apology for the awkwardness of the situation. Tohru followed suit, clinging to both Haru and Kimiko. Muta was next; he climbed onto Haru's lap, right near the boxed lunches. She half-thought that he did that so he could smell the food from its casing. Haru shifted, hoping that all were inside the circle, and she bent forward so that her friends that were on her back and shoulders could hold on to her better.

"Hey, you're squishing me, chicky," Muta whined, squirming from under her upper torso.

"Oh, sorry," she said, leaning up slightly.

Muta inhaled sharply, and held onto her skirt with a small frown. Then Baron appeared, sporting his top hat and cane, and he entered the circle as best as he could.

"Are we ready?"

"Yep," Tohru called, shifting to hug Haru's shoulder blade.

"Then let's begin."

From his lips he muttered a slow, low chant. As that was happening Haru watched as the Bureau started to fade away and become distorted; like the entire place was made up of water and someone threw a pebble in to create distortion and rippling effects. She was in utter awe with what she was witnessing, and before she knew it, everything was gone, and the Kingdom of Cats took its place.


End file.
